Savia: in the swan's shadow
by bebopshani
Summary: Savia, the daughter of Ella, is having a difficult time finding herself amongst her beautiful, perfect family. So when she runs away and is caught by her father's enemy, she must come to terms with herself and her security. Part 2 of Ella,Simply,Ella
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

**My mother said when I first opened my eyes and she looked into them, time stopped and she was enveloped in honey brown eyes that were wise beyond their years. That is how she came up with the name, Savia. It is the feminine form of Savio, which means "clever."**

**I always thought it unfair that my pulchritudinous** **sister got a name like Venus. It has so much meaning behind it, so much power. **

**I cannot deny that it does suit her. She is the replica of my mother, Ella. She is tall and slender with curves enough to please any man, while I am still a bit on the short side and my chest hasn't begun developing yet (even though I am 14.) She has piercing green eyes, while I have soft brown ones, rich gold curls, while I had pale, straight strands. **

**Mother always told us that she loved us with equal measure, but I always did wonder if she liked Venus better than I. They both have the same temperament, rash and bold, which is why they are so enticing and captivating. Standing next to them is like standing next to a diamond, you can't shine next to something that is perfect. **

**For every one suitor I had, Venus had ten, which is what got me captured. But let me tell you of all the events that led up to that.**

**I remember sitting in my small library, deeply engrossed in a book about a girl and a poisoned apple when suddenly Venus burst in. **

"**Savia, you will never guess who has made an offer for my hand." She sat down gracefully in one of my velvet sitting chairs.**

"**Who, sister?" I asked, never taking my eyes of the cream pages.**

**She huffed, "Why, King Sargon of Akken that is who." **

**I sighed and set my book down; I hated being disturbed from my reading. I looked up; gentle brown eyes meet enthused jade ones. "Father will not let you marry that barbarian, so you have nothing to fear, dearest sister. By the way, Jameson was looking for you; he needs to get you measured for your birthday dress."**

**She leapt up and ran out of the room, excited to see what our dressmaker had concocted for her 17th birthday celebration. **

**Content to be left alone again I resumed my reading. But my concentration failed me as depressing thoughts pressed into my mind. _No one will notice me, what is the point of going? Venus will be the highlight of the evening, while I, her scrawny, breast less, little sister will be taking up room. _**

**For a few weeks I had contemplated running away but I never made up my mind. After watching my comely sister flounce out of the room with her golden curls bouncing I had come to a decision. I was leaving.**

"**Your majesty." A small, quiet voice interrupted my plotting. **

**I looked up to see a maid bowing to me. "Yes?"**

"**Sir Jameson wishes to see you."**

"**Thank you. You are dismissed"**

**She bowed submissively and hurried out of the room. I walked slowly down to the dressing room in no real hurry. Jameson was the best dressmaker in the country, but even he couldn't make me as marvelous as Venus. **

**When I got to the large, busy room I could see my sister standing in front of the mirror twirling around in her chartreuse dress that brought out her sparkling eyes. The neckline was low cut to show off her ample bosoms and the skin tight material was chosen to draw attention to her shapely body. I sighed with envy, if only I were as beautiful as her.**

"**Savia, darling, over here!" A small, busty, redheaded woman waved at me from the corner of the room. I laughed and ran over to hug Flann, Jameson's wife and co-worker. **

"**Auntie Flann how do you fair?" I asked, pleased to see my adoptive aunt.**

**She flashed her white teeth in a huge grin, "I fair well if I aint with my children. Come, Savia, try on your dress." **

**She held a cream colored dress that set off my ashen blonde hair, the neckline was high, of course, and the material hung on my frame much looser then Venus' dress did on hers. **

"**It's pretty, aunty, Mother will be quite pleased I am sure."**

**I took off the dress and handed it back to Flann. I thanked her again and walked out quietly, sad that she had done all that work for nothing.**

**On my way to my chambers I bumped into my handsome brother, Alex. **

"**Sister! What a pleasant surprise. Where might you be going on such a lovely day?"**

**I looked at him resentfully, feeling like the ugly duckling I had read about in a book, 'I am going to my room if you will excuse me." I walked off in a huff, leaving Alex to stare at me with confusion creased across his face.**

**I sat down on my bed, and for the fourth time in my life, I wept.**

**Ok so what do ya think? Read and review PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2: festivals and frights

Chapter 2

**The ball came faster than I had anticipated. The maids and butlers were in a flurry of preparation and cleaning, while I, unnoticed, packed the necessities I would need while traveling. All the while I had contemplated where I would run away to. I thought about going to Aunt Cordelia's, my mother's pretty half sister, but I was afraid she might tell mama where I am. However, I had no where else to go.**

**I sighed and I put on my cream dress. It was pretty, with its off white color and floral imprints, Auntie Flann did a wonderful job. I called in a maid to put up my hair. I requested something simple, as not to draw attention to myself in anyway (plus it would be easier to ride in.)**

**When she was finished I looked in the mirror and to my disappointment, I still saw the same gawky girl staring back. Her hair was pinned up in a simple bun with silver combs holding the fly aways back. **

**I smiled and thanked Anna, my maid (well actually, she is my mother's maid, but she is the best hairdresser in the palace) and walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind me.**

**I entered the ballroom unnoticed, which suited me just fine. I immediately spotted my extravagant sister in the center of a crowd of young men and women. I smiled sarcastically; of course there are my boys than girls. **

**I started to walk away, but her bell-like laughter rang in my ears. I turned around to see her in the arms of a handsome, tall man. I recognized him as the Duke of Versilla. I shook my head and made my way to my Father and Mother to pay my respects**

**They were seated on their thrones, which stood in the middle of the wall on a platform that overlooked the room. They where the picture of perfection in their matching scarlet outfits; but, once I got closer I realized that something was not right.**

"…**only a matter of days before he attacks, dearest, and we are not nearly prepared," I read off of my mother's full, red lips. I turned to my father, waiting for him to reply. I had learned how to read lips when I was younger, I found it useful when the need came for me to eavesdrop on an adult's conversation and I was too far away to hear.**

"**The King of Akken is no fool, Ella. We outman him ten soldiers to one. His armies would be massacred if they faced us."**

**My parents and their council members had been talking about this for weeks. King Sargon was, to say the least, angry about his refused proposal for the hand of Venus. Mama wanted to postpone Venus' celebration for a few weeks to make sure everyone was safe, but Papa shook his head and said everything would be fine. **

**I came closer, to make them aware of my meek presence. My mother's heart shaped face turned toward me and she grinned lovingly. "Savia," she said happily, "you look lovely." I bowed and thanked her, knowing she was just saying that. **

"**My dearest, cleverest daughter, should you not be on the floor dancing?" Papa inquired, one of his brows raised. **

**I shook my head, "I have come to ask for you dismissal. I do not feel well, a headache has come on to me and it would do me good to lie down."**

"**Oh, very well," my mother said, frowning slightly, "your presence shall be missed."**

**I hugged them and left. I ran down the hallway, skirt in hand, and found my sack where I had hid it; behind a statue of a very naked Aphrodite. Her marble hair billowed around her, covering her privates. Her gaze was one of confidence. I chuckled bitterly, even stone outmatched me in looks and charm.**

**I walked briskly, making my way to the stables. I saddled my lovely, chestnut mare, Epona. I kicked her into a gallop and left, not even looking back.**

**I rode hard and fast, stopping only to give my faithful horse a rest, and then I was off again. I not only ran from my family, but from my life. Tears streamed down my face, and it was not because of the stinging wind.**

**I was oblivious to my surroundings, due to my deep thinking, and soon found my self in the deep of the woods. I slowed down, not knowing where I was. I noticed there were no hooting night owls, or burrowing mice. It was all too quiet. I shuddered, something was terribly amiss.**

**Suddenly, Epona reared, nearly knocking me off her. I patted her neck, trying to calm her down, but soon found the reason for her behavior.**

**I was surrounded by nearly twenty men, all armed to the teeth with daggers and swords. One man, apparently their leader, for he was better dressed than the rest, stepped forward. I picked up my bow and placed and arrow inside it. **

"**One step closer and your eye shall be mine." I warned him. I had learned to use a bow when I was young. While Venus saw it as a task for men, I saw it as protection against something stronger, like a bear, or in this case twenty men.**

**He laughed, as did his men. "What is a pretty little thing like you doing in the woods at night?" He said in a rough accent.**

**I smiled grimly, "That is my concern and no one else's, sir." I kept the arrow pointed at his face.**

**Again he chuckled, "Such a big mouth for one so small. I, my little friend, am Sargon, King of Akken." He bowed, "And you, are my new prisoner."**

**I lowered by bow, "I am not your prisoner," I retorted in Akkenian. "I am Savia, daughter of King Alexander and Queen Ella, and I request that you let me pass." He looked at me, one eye brow raised. **

**He was as handsome as Papa, although in a darker way. He was well muscled and tall, with coal black hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a strong, straight nose and thin, smiling lips. A neatly trimmed goatee surrounded his mouth. He looked to be about 22 or 23. He would look good with Venus; I thought sadly, too bad she denied him.**

**I focused my attention back to reality. "I am afraid I cannot do that," he said, somewhat sadly, "for then you would tell them that I and my army are in your land."**

**I gazed at him quizzically, "You plan to take my father's country with twenty men? You are as mad as they say."**

**Again he laughed, "It will be a pleasure having you around, princess. I have more men awaiting me back at camp."**

"**I will come with you on one condition, your majesty." I said with a commanding air, hoping they didn't hear my voice shake.**

"**And what is that?"**

**I looked at him directly, meeting his blue eyes, "That you do not harm me in anyway."**

**He bowed, "Of course not, you are among gentlemen."**

**I snorted and dismounted, this was going to be a very interesting night.**

**Ok guys! Read and review**

**I like the way this story is going, maybe better than I like my first story!**

**A new chapter will be coming soon!**

**Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3: Of women and wars

Chapter 3

**Tents were scattered all among the trees and men were huddled around crude fires, telling tales of old. When we passed the soldiers stared, muttering phrases such as, "Whose the wench?" and "She is a bit scrawny for the master's liking eh boys?"**

**I sighed and kept my eyes down, but I must have been a sight for bored eyes with my pale hair and white ball gown. I should have changed before I left.**

**We finally came to a small clearing where three, large tents stood. The one in the middle was the biggest and I guessed it was Sargon's. I tied Epona on a tree and whispered encouragement into her ear, although I think the words were more for me than her.**

**The king pointed to the tent on the left and I walked briskly to it, not wanting to spend another moment with the unnerving Akkenian ruler. Upon enterance I saw a basin of hot water, soap, and a towel. **

**I immediately undressed and tossed my dress into the corner. I slowly entered, enjoying the soothing warmth and the smell of lavender. I scrubbed every inch of my worn body and got out. **

**On my cot lay a cotton shirt and…PANTS! My mouth agape, I stared. I was not one of his barbarian women that wore pants. I was a lady, a princess, not a man. I looked around for my bag, but it was gone. I snorted and put on the white shirt. I gazed at the brown, thick pants, and with much dismay I put them on. I did not want to admit to anyone how wonderfully comfortable they felt, or how mobile they were.**

**I brushed my hair and placed it in a long, silky braid. After making sure everything was in order I walked out, ready to protest. I saw Sargon sitting by the fire, his broad back turned to me. "Your majesty…" I said, walking quickly to the orange fire. He turned around, his handsome face shadowed by the fire. **

"**Enough with this majesty stuff," he said in his rough accent. **

**I rolled my eyes, "Then enough with your accent. Speak your language, I am quite fluent in it," I retorted in perfect Akkenian, not even a trace of my homelands tongue.**

**He smiled, his white teeth flashing brilliantly, "Very well, Savia, what is it that you wanted?"**

"**How dare you make me wear pants! It's…It's an abomination!" I hissed, quite exasperated.**

"**I thought you might enjoy a bit of freedom from those ornate dresses you wear," he shrugged, "you can put on that white dress again, if you like."**

**I shook my head slowly, "No, I will keep these." **

**I looked around curiously. "Sargon," I said a bit uncomfortably, "Who stays in the other tent?"**

"**Brava," he said, all too nonchalantly.**

**A form walked out of the tent, 'Did some one call me?" asked a deep, husky voice.**

"**Ah yes, sister meet Savia, Daughter of Alexander and Ella, Princess of Terran. And Savia, meet Bravanna, 2nd in command of the Akkenian troops and the battle tactics coordinator. She is also the Princess of Akken."**

**We nodded politely. She was the tallest woman I had ever seen, standing only an inch below Sargon's. She had long, raven hair that she tied back in a severe bun, and deep blue eyes. She had an arched nose and a set jaw. She was well built with slender, wiry muscles that moved with the grace and speed of a trained warrior. She was attractive, but nothing too special.**

'**Princess Bravanna, I have heard much about you."**

**She shook her head, a small smile came to her scarlet lips, "Bravanna is the name of a silly princess. Call me Brava."**

**I smiled slightly and nodded my head, "Brava, how is it that you came to be a general for an army?"**

**She sat down and crossed her legs. Following suit, I sat down as well. "You see, in Akken, Savia, a woman can be as great as her potential allows. I enjoyed the idea of being a fighter, so I trained with the men. I showed great promise and went to a special school for war tactics and other such things. There are many other women fighters. In my country, brilliance, such as yours, would be put to use."**

**My mouth must have been hanging open for Sargon laughed uncontrollably, "Dear Savia, we are not cavemen, we simply have different views on things."**

**I nodded dumbly, and sank deep into thought. Did such a place really exist?**

**A place wear women were equal and could do what they pleased? **

"**Get some rest, Dear Savia; we have a long day's journey ahead of us tomorrow and a war to fight." He smiled sweetly and left.**

**I sighed and looked into the fire, a plan formulating in my mind, although I did not know if it would work. I put out the fire and went to bed. I could deal with all of this in the morning.**

**Okedokee, read and review guys and tell me what ya think!**

**This story is so much fun to right, if you cant tell!**

**Shanice**


	4. Chapter 4: The proposal

**Chapter 4**

**We woke early in the morning and cleaned up camp. I had spent a wrestles night tossing and turning. I fought of yawns as I packed and went to brush Epona to soothe my nerves. When Sargon saw me, he smiled brightly and called my name. I gave him a sour smile; I was never much of a morning person. After a small meal of oatcakes with honey, we were on the move. **

**I stayed by Brava, although I did not talk much due to the anxiety I felt. She didn't seem to be much of a morning person either as I watched her grouchily bark out commands. **

**About midday, we stopped for lunch. The men sat down and began taking rations out of their leather knapsacks. I knew it was time to propose my plan. My heart beat fast as I waited. Finally I saw Sargon alone. **

**With a bit of hesitation I made my way toward him, "Umm, Sargon, might I speak with you alone?"**

**He looked down at me and grinned, "Yes little princess, let us take a stroll through the woods."**

**He led me to a small, bubbling brook with clear water and hanging willows. Not wishing to meet his eyes, I kept my focus on the running stream.**

"**Sargon," I began, my voice shaky, "my sister, Venus, is not something you should be fighting over, even though she did slight you, and for that I apologize. But men will die, and in the name of what? Not love, but vanity. If you want a union with Terran, then make me your wife. I know I do not compare in looks, but I will make an intelligent, just queen. Please, Sargon let no blood be spilled in the name of Venus."**

**I inhaled. I dared not look up for fear that I would see laughter in his sparkling blue eyes, but when he did not make a sound I lifted my head. **

**He was looking at me in the most serious manner. I tilted my head, "What?"**

"**You are a bit young, what are you, 14?"**

"**15 in two weeks, majesty."**

"**Still," he said, "15 is a trifle to young."**

**I chewed on my lip thoughtfully, "Well, give me two years, then I will be of the age when you asked for Venus. By then I will know your countries customs and habits, and I will be ready to rule."**

**He gazed at me, his blue eyes piercing into my soul. "You are wise beyond your years, Savia. I will take your suggestion. Come; let us inform the troops of our new destination."**

**The troops we, to say the least, surprised about the news. They looked at me oddly and began to turn their beasts around, talking quietly amongst themselves. **

**Brava rode up beside me, "So, little princess, are you sure you want to do this? It is a great responsibility taking a foreign throne."**

**I huffed and looked at her, intensity pouring out of her eyes, "Indeed, it is a great responsibility, but if I succeed, then I will have broken down more barriers in ten years then some people do in a lifetime. Please, Brava, I need your support."**

"**You have it." She nodded and rode off. **

**I sighed and a wave of exhaustion hit me. When night finally came I hit my cot and fell asleep, dreaming of flowers and fields.**

**Ok sorry it is so short, please read and review. **

**I should have a new chapter out by Saturday **

**I write because of my reviewers**

**Thank you **


	5. Sargon

Chapter 5

**Sargon's point of view:**

**When the blonde haired princess proposed her plan, I was dumbstruck. I could only stare at her small form when proposed her insane idea. Where in the world did it come from?**

**I had never really heard anything about the Terran ruler's youngest child, Savia. Most of the attention was on Alexander, their brave heir, and Venus, the most beautiful woman in the world. Rumor did say that the little princess was bright and thoughtful, but rather plain with her brown eyes and pale hair.**

**When we caught her, I was surprised to see that she was pretty, in a gentle way, but she had much growing to do. She barely reached my chest and was gawky and awkward. Her womanly parts had barely begun to develop, but many say the late bloomers are the most beautiful.**

**However, unlike most women, she did interest me. Her brilliance shown in everything she did, even in her naming of her horse. Epona was the horse goddess of the Norse people and was very benevolent toward her followers. And her Akkenian was perfect, not even a trace of an accent in it.**

**Her thoughtful expression was, how do you say, adorable? Her large, doe eyes were serious and her hand often rested upon a stubborn chin. She had a quirky way of making me laugh with the little, witty comments she made. **

**When she gave me her speech, she dared not look me in the eye, and I knew why. In her country, a strong, intelligent woman was usually shunned upon, and most laughed at them when they showed a speck of brilliance. **

**However, one question comment caught me off guard. When she told me that men will die for vanity I nearly fell. I was not going to war for the refused hand of Venus, which was merely an excuse. **

**Terran and Akken had never been on the best of terms. Tension was almost palpable when two people from each country were in the same room. I proposed a marriage to hopefully bring peace between the two countries. King Alexander nearly laughed in my face and blatantly said his daughter would never marry a barbarian.**

**Angered, I planned a war. Contrary to popular belief, we are not barbarians. We simply, as I told Savia, have different views on things. I knew the odds were against us, but I was willing to fight anyway, that is until I met Savia. **

**I had planned on using her as a hostage of some sort, but that proved to be a stupid idea. She was much to smart and skillful to be used as a weapon of war. She would fit in as an Akkenian, although she had blonde hair, while most of our citizens had dark hair. But it would make her all the more welcome because of it.**

**The one last thing that tipped the scale was my sister. She actually liked the little princess. Brava was not fond of many women because she found them silly and frivolous, but she had an instant liking of Savia. Brava found she could have an intellectual, fast paced conversation with her, which she couldn't do with most women, even in Akken.**

**My men weren't too happy with the turn of events; they wanted a war, not a woman. They muttered curses amongst themselves, but soon talked of other things. **

**We celebrated Savia's 15th birthday on the road. I bought her a necklace from one of the towns we passed by. It was a diamond studded heart on a silver chain. She thanked me kindly and hesitantly hugged me. I laughed and hugged her tightly. Blushing, she pulled away. I raised a dark eyebrow at this odd show of emotion, but said nothing, which I think suited her. She put on the necklace and exclaimed how lovely it was. She has worn it ever since. **

**We moved fast, stopping only to rest and eat. We needed to get back to our homeland as soon as possible. Contracts needed to be signed for the new arrangement and plans needed to be finalized. **

**When I talked with my little fiancé, she barely spoke of the marriage. She said she had plenty of time to think of it in the two years we had before it happened. Seeing on how it made her uncomfortable, I talked of other things. I described Akken to her and watched as her honey eyes opened wide, trying to take it all in. I shared jokes and stories with her, and in turn she told me about her family.**

**I soon realized that she was not happy with them, although she did love them very much. "To always be surrounded by perfect beauty is to recognize one's own flaws," she told me one cloudy day.**

**So, I though, that is why she studied and read so much, it was an escape form a utopian place where she did not fit in. I sighed, the poor girl.**

**We finally made it to Akken. Savia was, for once, speechless. And looking at her, I was as well.**

**Alright so there it is. An in depth look at Sargon.**

**I really like this chapter, maybe because is from a different angle**

**Read and review guys**

**Shanice**


	6. Chapter 6: of door men and distress

Chapter 6

**My eyes must have been as big as saucers, for I had never seen such a sight! People of every color and race were in the street; arguing with merchants, bartering for a chicken, saying hello to new friends, and goodbye to old ones. Terran had no such place were the people could gather in masses.**

"**What do you think, Savia?" Sargon asked, a silly grin on his face.**

"**I...uhh...I have never seen anything like it. Ever." I breathed softly. He laughed and we pushed our way through the multitudes. **

**The people, on seeing their king, bowed obediently and eyed him curiously, probably asking why he was home so early. Was the war fought that fast? **

**He smiled and waved, playing the proper monarch and soon we were at the palace. If I thought the market place was a marvel, then the palace was an Olympus. **

**It was huge, with white walls and golden peaks. It had large, exotic gardens and many walking paths. Willow trees hung over a small pond and lovely, graceful swans glided across the placid water. It was all so lovely, all so beautiful. **

**When we walked inside, Sargon was immediately surrounded by councilmen and nobles bringing him the latest news and papers and such. A pretty little maid ushered me out of the main hallway to a large, but cozy room. A steamy bathe awaited me and fresh clothes stood by the tin tub. **

"**Call me when you need something princess." She bowed and started to walk out.**

"**Wait," I said quickly, "how can I call you if I do not know your name?"**

**She bowed again, "Just call me Agapita, or Pita for short, majesty." She walked out promptly. I immediately shed my travel worn clothes and sunk into the warm bath. It felt like heaven as I soaked my weary bones in rose water and bathed my hair in lavender soaps. I must have stayed in there for quite awhile because Pita stuck her brunette head around the corner to check on me ever now and then, as if her foreign mistress might have drowned.**

**Finally, I exited my bath and began to dry off. Clothes were laid out on the bed; obviously they were my size because they were a bit small. I examined them and smiled slightly. Light khaki pants and a dark blue shirt were laid out on the large, satin covered bed. I put on the pants, noticing the decoration sewn into the sides, and marveled again at there comfort. The navy shirt fitted me nicely and was made of the finest silk. **

**I found a pair of new leather boots by the door and wondered how the servants new my size and shoe fit. I rolled up the pants to my mid shin and put on the boots. I needed fresh air and remembered the pretty little bond with the white swans and decided to visit it, hoping for a moment of serenity.**

**Pita asked if I needed anything and I shook my head, walking as quickly as possible. I got to the main entrance and an ebony man opened the massive door for me. I stared at him, never had I seen such a muscular, dark human being before. **

**He smiled, his white teeth a stunning contrast to his dark skin, "I am Abidime, Zita." I smiled at the name he called me, Zita. It meant "little girl" in Akkenian. **

**I laughed, "Thank you Abidime, for opening the door, although I am quite capable."**

"**Oh no, Zita, it is law that when royalty comes, that we must open the door." He remarked.**

"**Oh," I said softly, "do you like your job?"**

**Deep, roaring laughter ripped through the air, "If I get to speak with you every day, little princess, then my job is the best there is."**

**I smiled broadly and walked through the door opened by Abidime. The stroll was pure bliss, the smell of exotic flowers pungent in the air. **

**The pond was smooth and clear, the swans were gently honking at each other. On seeing me, the birds swam over, in hopes that I had some food for them. I made a mental note to bring some old bread next time I came. Suddenly tears sprang in to my eyes. I quickly brushed them away, wondering what had spurned them in the first place.**

**I heard soft foot steps and immediately jumped up. It was Sargon, looking quite handsome in a light blue shirt and tan trousers. **

"**What is wrong, Savia?' he said, a look of concern creased in his face.**

**I sighed and smiled, not showing teeth, "I was just enjoying the divinity of your gardens."**

**He nodded, "Yes, they are beautiful. My great-grandmother loved gardens and was quite dismayed when she came to this palace. So she hired 100 of the best gardeners to make a plant sanctuary for her."**

**Before he could finish his story a male servant walked up and bowed, "Your majesty, you have a visitor."**

**I peered over to see who it was and gasped….**

**Ok guys**

**RR**

**I have a new story out called into the arms of the Minotaur**

**thanks**


	7. Chapter 7: Agreements and Arguements

Chapter 7

"**Alex! Alex!" I screamed as I ran and jumped on my big brother. He laughed and caught me, hugging my tightly.**

"**My dearest sister, I am so happy to see you alive and well." He put me down gently and looked over me with concerned green eyes, "You are well, are you not?"**

**I smiled happily, "Oh yes, very well. They have been nothing but courteous to me. But, how did you know I was here? The contracts and letters have just been sent out today."**

**He sighed, "The morning after Venus' birthday, Mama went to check on you, and when she saw you were not there, she immediately knew you had left. She sent word to Auntie Cordelia to see if you went there, and asked me to gather a search party and dogs to find you."**

"**The hounds picked up your scent at a small steam and from there we followed it." He said looking at the lovely pond.**

"**Oh, well that makes sense I suppose. I am fine, as you can see, so you can be on your merry way brother. It was good to see you, Alex." I smiled falsely and began pushing him toward the gate.**

**I got about half way when he stopped and turned around, "I am not going without you, Savia, so get your things and let's go. If that king is lucky, we will leave without a fight, which is the least we can do seeing as he kidnapped you."**

**My eyebrows snapped together, a slight frown coming to my normally gentle features, "First of all, I am not leaving, and second of all I agreed to come with Sargon. So please, gather your search party and go home."**

**Now it was my brother's turn to frown, "What are you speaking of Savia? You belong in Terran, with Papa, Mama, Venus, and me, not here in the land of barbarians. Not here in Akken."**

**I exhaled and averted my gaze, "I am bound here by a marriage contract, and I shall not break that treaty. I am sorry; you will have to return without me."**

**His mouth opened up in obvious surprise, "What! So those are the contracts you were referring to? Savia, what have you done?"**

**Anger arose swiftly, and my temper, which I rarely chose to show, snapped, "I did what was best for our country and our people. Blood will not be spilled in the name of our frivolous sister! I am happy to be away from home, I never fit in. Here, I have a new start and the people are kind and honest. And Sargon is a gentleman, even more so than you at times, Alex. He never called me a barbarian or belittled me. So please, just go."**

**My brown eyes filled with tears, and I glanced at Sargon, who, to my surprise, was looking at me with the utmost adoration. **

**Alex stared at me, hard, as if he was trying to figure out what had happened to his soft, little sister. He walked toward Sargon, and for a moment, I thought Alex might try to assault the King of Akken. But instead he voiced a simple question, "Your majesty," he said, nodding his curly, blonde head politely, "I ask only that my companions and I may stay one night at your lovely palace in order to refresh ourselves for the long journey back to Terran. Please grant my humble request."**

**Sargon smiled kindly, "Of course, Prince Alex. Please do stay; I am sure you will enjoy our lovely feast of fired shrimp and Akkenian rice tonight." He motioned for two servants to come and accommodate the new, Terranian guests.**

**Alex glanced at me, and then followed the attendants into the white palace. Grudgingly, his hunters bowed to Sargon and followed their brave prince into the castle.**

**Emotionally exhausted, I nodded politely to me fiancé and walked into the palace, using a side door so I would not run into and irritated prince named Alex. **

**With a bit of help from a maid, I made my way back to my room. On entering I found a note on my bed. It was from Sargon and it was sent after I had left my chambers for the pond.**

_**Dearest Savia,**_

**_Dinner is at promptly 6 o'clock. Agapita will have your clothes laid out after your 5 o'clock bath. Do not be late._**

_**Cordially,**_

_**Sargon, King of Akken**_

**I sighed and entered the bathing room, which was next to my chamber and was connected by a tan door with a gold plate on it that said "Bath Room." I shed my navy shirt and tan breeches and entered the steamy bath.**

**Closing my eyes, I laid back and let the aromas fill my senses. But soon worrisome thoughts plagued me and I got out and sighed, "What an interesting night this will be…."**

**Ok read and review**

**Sorry it took so long**

**Chapter 8 will be out soon**

**New chapter on my Minotaur story**

**shanice**


	8. Chapter 8: of dinners and disasters

Chapter 8

**Agapita had my clothes laid out on my bed, reminding me of when I first entered my room and bathed. She politely stepped around the corner as I slid off my towel and put on my clothes.**

**The shirt was a rich scarlet red that brought at my newly tanned skin with vines of flowers embroidered into the V shaped collar. My pants were navy blue with the same vine design down the sides.**

**"Pita, will you come fix my hair please?" I asked my maid quietly, not sure if she could do hair.**

**"Yes, mistress, I would be delighted to." Agapita replied as quietly as I had asked. She walked toward the vanity and waited for me to sit down. She picked up a silver handled brush, a gift from Sargon I expected, and combed through my long, pale strands.**

**"Pita, how did you come to be a maid here?" I said, wondering where that question had come from.**

**She sighed, and looked at me sadly through the large mirror, "Well, my father died when I was very young, majesty, and my mother when I was 13. I found myself alone and scared. A man by the name of Scar Anish took me in when no one else would." **

"**I was taken to a house with a lot of women in it, and I was curious as to what they did, but no one would tell me. I begged Anish to let me repay him somehow, and when I reached the ripe age of 15, he told me there was a way I could return the favor, and when I asked how, he smiled and led me to a room. It was bare except for a large bed in the middle. He walked out and closed the door behind him, and promptly locked it."**

"**I thought this was some sort of joke, so I laughed and waited for him to come back. When the door knob finally turned, I was ready to scold Scar for leaving me in the room and forgetting about me. But, the man that entered was not my Anish, but a large, oily man. I had never felt more afraid then at that moment."**

"**The giant man smiled and took hold of me, forcing me onto the bed. I fought and pleaded and cried, but in the end I lost. I remember his exact words as he tore into me, 'I think I am the first man to visit ye, aint I?'"**

**"I was trapped there for a year. At first, I tried to resist my "clients" but soon I just lay there, counting the minutes until they finished what they came to do. As I waited, I realized that all these years Anish had tricked me into thinking he was my savior. Anger surged through me, but I could not act upon this emotion, for there was no one who would back me up."**

**She paused and began to put my hair in a pony tail. Anxious to hear the rest I begged for her to continue. She smiled sadly, "Well, my day fell into a sort of routine. Breakfast, visitor, lunch, free time, dinner, visitor. It was very predictable and ruthless. I began to lose my mind. I would mumble and my thoughts darted from here to there, never staying on one problem to long."**

**"Later, I heard when Sargon came into power he wanted to clean up his country, modernize it. He began by raiding whore houses and places of prostitution. He bursts into my room right as a costumer was forcing himself on me. He ran through him coldly and wrapped sheet around me."**

**"But, vengeance seethed through me and I grabbed his blade and dashed toward Scar's office. I opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk, oblivious to the raid. He glanced up at me and asked how I got out and why I was not 'entertaining' my newest client. I lunged at him and the sword went through the coldest place on hid body, his heart."**

**Tears began to slide down my cheeks, unbidden and unchecked. My poor Agapita!**

**"After I killed Scar Anish, I fainted," she continued as she started to braid a few plats into my ponytail, "and when I woke up, I found my self in a warm room on a soft bed. Sargon himself came to visit me daily to see how I was coming along. Soon I was healthy enough to look after myself, but I still had no where to go. Not wanting to end up a prostitute again, I ran to Sargon and got down on my knees and pleaded that he let me stay."**

**"He smiled kindly and told me that he had already arranged for me to be a chamber maid. And, that is how I came into your service, mistress." Pita wiped a few tears off her cheek and asked me if the hairstyle pleased me.**

**I managed to choke out a yes amidst the tears and sobs. My hair was fabulous, and for once I thought I looked presentable.**

**I thanked Pita and shyly hugged her. I was ushered out into the dining room, where I immediately noticed the division between my people and my betrothed's people. Jaws were clenched, and knuckles were white as I gingerly took my seat on the right of Sargon. My brother was smartly placed on the other side of me.**

**I smiled at him, but stopped short when I noticed a scowl on his golden face. "Brother," I whispered as quietly as I could, "What displeases you so?"**

**He huffed and narrowed his eyes, "Savia, how dare you wear pants. Have you been away from civilization that long that you no longer remember what a dress looks like?" **

**I laughed, "Brother, I am in a new place with a new future. Terran laws no longer apply to me. Besides, kaprisons are more comfortable." Kaprisons are half pants that stop at your mid shin and are worn mostly by women in this country. He snorted and continued eating the spicy food of Akken.**

**Soon, music began to play and women entered, smiling flirtatiously at my brother's men. One by one they got up and asked a woman that pleased them to dance. My brother, being the stubborn mule that he is, asked no one to dance, although a few pretty ones eyed him curiously and winked.**

**No longer wanting to be around me angry, moping brother, I got up and asked Sargon to teach me a few of their native dances. Alex stared at me nastily, but I ignored him and flounced onto the dance floor.**

**"Princess Bravanna of Akken has entered!" announced the door man of the dinning room. Brava bowed to the guests and made her way down to the table. She looked elegant and beautiful in a black dress that brought out her slender body and curves. Her ebony haired was curled and hanging loosely down her back and her blue eyes were brought out by a large sapphire hanging around her long neck.**

**I bowed to the second in command and followed her back to our seats. I quickly glanced at Alexander, who was staring at Brava in awe and wonder. I chuckled silently; she could be quite a standout beauty if she wanted to be. And so tall! Why, I think that she must be only a centimeter shorter than my blonde brother.**

**She sat down with grace and balance; and I thought that must be how she fights, with grace and power. She nodded politely to my brother and did not give him a second look, which I thought odd because Alex was as handsome as they come and a favorite among women. I think her coldness surprised even him, and I saw respect flood into his clear, green eyes.**

**The night went on quite smoothly; Alexander tried to coax Brava onto the dance floor once or twice, but she turned him down each time and promised him that she wouldn't dance with anyone else either.**

**However, a bump in the road presented itself around midnight when all the men and women were quite intoxicated. A little vixen had been flirting with two men from each side all night. And when one joked that he would take her to bed with him tonight, the other became quite furious and said that she wasn't going any where with a foreigner. **

**Soon, challenging words were exclaimed and swords drawn, the situation was on the tip of a cliff. I nervously waited, well away from the men, waiting for their next move….**

**YAY!**

**I finally got another chapter out**

**Sorry it took so long**

**I have been really busy with soccer and school**

**Read and review**

**A new chapter will be out on my other story soon **


	9. Chapter 9: Agapita

**Chapter 9**

**After my mistress left for the dinner, I wept. Like some philosopher who was obviously devoid of any pain, time heals all. Indeed, time has helped my wounded heart. But after reliving my tale tonight with Princess Savia, I realized that the pain was still fresh.**

**I know she must have thought it odd that I opened up so quickly, especially with a story like mine, but I had my reasons. When I saw my charge for the first time, my heart bled for her. Like me, she was now motherless and lost. She had to rely on strangers for all her needs and could be cast out at any time she displeased someone in a higher position.**

**With her lovely pale hair and large, doe like eyes, and innocent expression, she was quite a standout in our dark land. She was soft spoken and thoughtful, a trade which I thought wonderful since I was so used to those other, double faced Akkenian girls.**

**Ah, yes, those OTHER girls. The king as always had a liking for beautiful women. I remember when he brought his first "love" to live here. Ivanna, which was her name, was a divine little creature that was of medium height and ample curves. With her dusty brown hair and large, hazel eyes I could see what the master saw as far as looks.**

**But, oh, her attitude was far from angelic and lady like. She talked to the servants as if we were dogs. She used little words as though we were stupid and often hit me and kicked the butlers. She had been there for little more than two months when she asked me how I came to be a maid on one rainy, boring day. I looked at her directly.**

"**Madame, I was a whore before I came here."**

**She looked at me as though I were crazy, "You jest, servant?" I shook my head slowly and she screamed for Sargon. When she asked him why he had put "street trash" as she called me in her service, he turned red and immediately sent her packing. He smiled kindly at me and said he was tired of her anyway.**

**The next girl was Amala and she was even prettier than Ivanna with her brunette curls and sharp features. She also knew how to hide her cruelness better than the king's former mistress. She threw twisted glances toward me and I later realized that she was quite insane. She threw tantrums over misplaced pillows or if her clothes weren't laid out just right. **

**Luckily, Master came in during one of her infamous tantrums and nearly threw one of his own when he saw the way she had vandalized the room. Like Ivanna, she was sent back to where she came, which the servants joked, was the insane asylum.**

**He had a few more women, kinder and, of course, attractive, but he soon was bored of them all. His last lover, a beauty named Lucinda, was the most serious of his relationships. She was sweet and witty and had a natural knack for overseeing dinner parties and other formal occasions. She had all the makings of a perfect queen.**

**When I told Lady Lucinda of the horrors I had faced, she nodded and looked at me with pity. She treated me as delicate as glass after that, which I didn't really like. Soon, the court began to talk of an engagement between Sargon and the lovely Lucinda. It seemed apparent enough that he was going to propose soon, especially the way he called on her every night and spent all of his free time with the dark beauty.**

**But, right before he left to make war with the enemy, he ended their relationship. Everyone was stunned, not to mention Lucinda. She came back to her room with her mouth agape and a look of utter surprise and dismay. She told us softly to pack her things and she left not too soon after that.**

**The servants jested that she did not please him in the bedroom. But, the real reason, which I found out later, was that something was missing. **

"**You know," he said with a dreamy look in his eyes, "that passion, that spark that exists between a man and his ultimate love. She was perfect and lovely, but what made her lifeless to me was her lack of mistakes and flaws." He sighed and hugged me goodbye, saying that I need to keep an eye on things while he was gone. **

**When he brought back that little pale haired princess, I knew she was different from the rest. When I told her my story, she did not look upon me with pity or disgust, only sorrow and love. She hugged me gently and I helped her dry her sparkling little tears. She smiled and thanked me and was gone.**

**When the door closed behind her, I collapsed on a chair. She was pretty, yes, but she had a lot of growing to do. I noticed that her bosoms were just beginning to sprout and her stature was about to become much taller. She would grow into her long, elegant nose and her small, pink lips would highlight her cheeks. But, her eyes were splendid! **

**Large and warm, like honey fresh from a hive. They were surrounded by ridiculously long, dark lashes that curled naturally. They were set under dark, arched eyebrows that gave off her quizzical expressions.**

**I knew from the moment I saw her, that she was perfect for Master, even though I loved him…**

**R&R guys**

**shanice**


	10. Chapter 10: of swans and stars

**Chapter 10**

**Sargon shouted to his man, commanding him to drop his sword, least he face the dire consequences. After a moments hesitation the Akkenian man dropped his blade muttering some incomprehensible curse. **

"**You can keep the wench, foreigner." He downed his wine and threw the cup, walking briskly out of the dining hall. **

**When the door closed behind him, everyone in the room exhaled. We were all relieved that the situation ended peacefully, even if the native was still quite angry. Conversation started again, although it was tentative. Tension still played on the faces of a few. But, soon, the music started again and things continued as they were. The instigator, I noticed, was as persistent as ever. She flirted with the Terran soldier, still ignorant to the trouble she had caused.**

**A headache came onto me as sudden as a summer's thunderstorm. I politely excused myself, telling Sargon I needed a bit of fresh air. I hurried down the hall, ignoring the bowing servants and party guests. **

**I came to the door, which was opened by the giant Abidime. **

"**Are you all right, Zita?" He asked in a deep, rich voice.**

**I glanced at him, "I just need a bit of fresh air and I shall be as right as rain."**

**He looked at me, worry written all over his dark face, and opened the door. I rushed out, not caring my legs were taking me, just wanting to get away. After a few minutes, I stopped and looked around. Little to my surprise, I realized I was at the Swan Pond (as I cleverly titled it the other day.) I walked to the bank and took my boots off. Sitting down gingerly, I stuck my little foot in the water.**

**The large, white birds swam over to me, eager to see if I had brought them anything. Luckily for them, I had stuffed some bread pieces in my pocket during dinner. I tossed them out into the water, watching the graceful birds swarm around it, squabbling for the soaked pieces.**

**I looked up at the sky, admiring the brilliance of the stars. Out of now where, I began singing an old folk song:**

_**In the night of the stars**_

_**She cried her tears**_

_**Wondering where**_

_**Went her youthful years**_

_**Her love saw her weep**_

_**He saw her wail**_

_**And like the breeze of hope**_

_**He filled her sail**_

_**He held her close**_

_**Wiping her cheeks**_

_**Whispering softly**_

_**The truth he did seek**_

_**And if you look closely**_

_**At the stars above**_

_**You can see a man**_

_**Holding his love**_

_**You can see a man**_

_**Holding his love**_

"**That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." **

**I gasped and turned around, only to see Sargon. He was leaned against a willow tree, a shadow covering his handsome face. He moved toward me, a slight swagger in his walk.**

"**Why didn't you tell me you were there," I asked, a bit agitated. **

**He looked at me, his blue eyes clear, "I did not want to interrupt your performance. You have a lovely voice, and it pleases me greatly. Will you not sing again?"**

**I blushed, "Perhaps another night, I am afraid I might have consumed too much wine and am feeling a little drowsy."**

"**Is that why you came out here?" he questioned, laughing quietly.**

"**Well, it is part of the reason. I was just tired of being in that room. Could you not feel the tension?"**

**He sighed and took his boots off. "Yes, Savia, I could feel it. It has always been so, when a Terran and Akkenian man is in a room."**

"**I wish it would change."**

**He looked at me, a small smile on his lips, "Change has begun, and when we are married, things will get better."**

**I averted my eyes. Sargon slipped his feet in the water. "This is quite enjoyable, little princess. I think you are the most brilliant person to think of something so calming."**

**I laughed, tilting my head back, "It does not take a genius to think of this. In Terran, we do this frequently."**

**He looked at me, quite seriously, and then, out of no where, splashed the cool pond water on me. I gasped, shocked at this unexpected move, but I recovered quickly, splashing water back at him.**

**After a few moments we were exasperated and soaked to the bone. "You know," he began, "I am very glad we are to be married. And I know it makes you uncomfortable when I say it, but I think you should know."**

**I looked at him and smiled shyly, and to my horror, he began moving closer to my face. Within milliseconds I realized that he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes, waiting….**

**OK read and review yes!**

**shanice**


	11. chapter 11: bidding farewells

**Just to let you know..chapters will be coming out faster due to the fact I have spring break this week**

**Read and review**

**Chapter 11**

**"Savia?" I heard a faint voice in the distance call. **

**"Savia?" My eyes flashed open; I quickly got up and backed away from Sargon. I threw on my boots and stood up, praying my brother didn't see what almost happened. What did almost happen?**

"**Alex, I am over here." I answered back, hoping he didn't hear the tremor in my voice. I heard heavy foot steps move toward the pond.**

"**What are you doing out her Savia, it is nearly one in the morning." He asked.**

**I sighed, praying he didn't see Sargon, who was still sitting in the shadow of the tree. **

"**I just needed a bit of air, brother."**

'**Yes, all she needed was a bit of air," I heard Sargon echo from behind.**

**I closed my eyes in irritation, could he not have been silent? Alex looked at Sargon, then at me, suspicion heavy in his jade eyes.**

"**Sister, please go inside." He suggested, or rather, commanded.**

"**But, Alex-"**

**He cut me off briskly, "You need your rest, Savia, now leave."**

**I glared at him angrily, and walked away. When I reached the door, I looked back to see Alex pointing a finger at Sargon, and Sargon shaking his coal head, confused at my brother's accusations.**

**I huffed and walked inside. I strolled through the hallways, in no real hurry to go back to my room. My thoughts, which I tried to control, were on Sargon. Had he really tried to kiss me, I wondered. It must have been the wine, which was not diluted like it was in Terran.**

**I came to the large, velvet door, which had a gold plaque on it entitled "Savia's Chambers". I pushed the door open, to find Agapita humming and looking out the window, which overlooked the pond.**

"**Pita, what are you doing?" I asked quietly, trying not to startle her.**

**She jumped and turned around, her dark eyes wide, "Uhhh, nothing, princess. I uhhh, laid out your bed gown." She pointed to the bed where my white sleeping dress lay. **

**I smiled and thanked her, but something was not right. Why had she been looking at the pond? And why had she been humming a silly love ballad? I sighed; it was all too much for my brain to process in one night. I slipped on the gown and lay down, praying that I would get a good nights rest.**

**I awoke to birds chirping and tree branches whispering. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, wiping away the sleepiness I still felt. My head still hurt form the wine, but it was tolerable. I threw off the covers, yawned, and got out of bed. Faithful Pita had laid out my clothing, which I was surprised to see was a dress.**

**It was white and pink, but not frilly. The hem came down to mid-shin and the sleeves where quarter length. The pink bordered the edge of my sleeves and hem, and the pastel coloring brought out her cheeks. It was comfortable and easy to maneuver in, which I appreciated. **

**I looked in the mirror and began to brush my hair, planning to leave it down today. However, half a minute into my awful attempts to manage my hair, I noticed a note on the vanity. It had obviously been scribbled with haste, and looked a lot like my brother Alex's. I read it quickly:**

_**Sister,**_

_**I am leaving this morning, if you wish to come say good-bye, then quickly do so, we have a lot of ground to cover and wish to make it home in time for the Festival of Fools.**_

_**Alexander, Prince of Terran**_

**I crumpled up the note and bolted out of my room. On seeing me sprint down the main hall, Abidime opened the door. I thanked him as I rushed past; I had to see my brother.**

**The Terran company had gathered in the court yard, their bags packed and loaded onto their steeds. I dodged in between the men, desperately looking for Alex. I found him in the center of the group, quietly talking with his second in command. **

**I bowed politely. He looked at me and smiled, a hint of sadness in his eyes. He hugged me gently, and mounted his horse.**

"**Sister, I truly hope you are happy in your new life. I believe you made the right choice, and I will do my best to convince papa and mama that what you are doing is for the good of Terran."**

**I grinned, wiping a tear off my cheek, "Tell them I miss them and will think of them everyday. Give them the notes I wrote them and kiss mama for me. Tell Venus I said happy belated birthday dearest brother." Alex looked at me solemnly and nodded, kicking his mount into a gallop. **

**Choking on a sob that bubbled through my throat, I watched the last part of my past gallop into the distance, terrified, yet intrigued, at what lay ahead for me, Savia of Akken.**

**Read and review guys**

**shanice**


	12. Chapter 12:of tutors and teachers

**Chapter 12**

**"Mistress," Pita's soft voice brought me back from my unhappy thoughts, "It is time to meet your tutors."**

**I turned around and eyed her curiously, "Tutors?"**

**She nodded, leading me back into the white castle, "Yes, princess, his majesty ordered that you begin your lessons today, to keep your mind off your recent troubles."**

**"Oh did he now?" I asked, my mouth agape. I knew all I needed to know. She led me down a long corridor and opened a door. Inside was an immense room, filled with books and charts. It was a philosopher's dream world. **

**In the middle of the chamber there stood 8 people, among them was Brava. The first of the tutors walked toward me. She strolled with grace and it looked as if she floated rather than walked. **

**She curtsied politely, "I am Annette, your dancing instructor. I will be the first teacher you will see." **

**I looked over her, she was tall and slender with a mass of auburn hair and lovely honey eyes. She had a sweet smile and I immediately liked her. I nodded in acknowledgement and she returned to her original position.**

**Next came a short, squatty man. He wobbled toward me, forcing me to stifle my laughter. Like Miss Annette, he bowed and introduced himself as my mathematics tutor, Kapil. My history teacher was a stocky, handsome man named Johar. His dark hair was pulled back into a straight ponytail and he neatly trimmed beard made him look every bit a man.**

**After Johar had walked back to his spot, a little, old woman came forth. She smiled, one that was unnerving and warm at the same time.**

**"I, my dear, am Avani, your herb and healing tutor. I am sure we will enjoy our time together. We shall have lunch together everyday and I shall teach you about the land." **

**I smiled and thanked her, telling Avani I was sure we would have a great deal of fun together. World Languages was to be taught by Master Ravi, a dark, allusive man. Lord Jameel, a comical kind man with a scar on one of his cheeks, was to learn me in the art of war and tactics. Etiquette, my second to last class, was tutored by a middle aged, prim woman. She seemed strict and uptight, but only time would tell.**

**I was relieved to see Brava was going to be teaching me weaponry. I smiled and hugged her, glad to see a familiar face. She laughed and squeezed me tightly, telling me of the work ahead and how proud she was.**

**After talking a little with each tutor, I dismissed them, saying good-bye until tomorrow, when the real work began.**

**I made my way back to the room, feeling quite hungry and ready for my mid day meal. As I walked toward the dining hall, I saw a ray of light shining through a small window. I sighed; it was such a lovely day.**

**Suddenly, an idea formed in my mind. Why not take lunch outside? I quickly ran to the kitchen, asking the cook to pack my meal into a basket. He laughed, his round tummy shaking. He pinched my cheek and said, "Anything for the little princess."**

**I rushed outside, basket in hand and dress flying. I came to the Swan Pond, happily sitting down and setting up my picnic. The swan's, used to seeing me, swam over, waiting for me to give them any extra tidbits. I laughed and tossed a few pieces of bread into the water.**

**"Hello dear."**

**I jumped, startled at the sudden disturbance. I turned around to see Mistress Avani and Johar. **

**"Please join me." I said, smiling pleasantly, not understanding this sudden rush of happiness.**

**"Thank you dearest." She sat down, tossing her cane to the side. **

**I eyed the two odd pair curiously, "Are you relates?"**

**Johar nodded, his dimples peaking forth with a brilliant smile, "Yes, this old woman is my grandmother. She raised me." He patted her gently on the back.**

**"Get your hands off of me sonny," she teased, swinging her cane. I laughed merrily, wishing I could be part of this close, loving relationship.**

**We talked amiably for a while, enjoying the bread, cheese, apples, and soup packed by the cook. But, a healer called Avani away, leaving me and the striking Johar alone. **

**"So, princess, how do you like it here?" He asked, lying back in the grass enjoying the warm beams of sunlight.**

**I sighed, no knowing if I could trust him or not. "It is much more civilized than I expected. To tell the truth, I was in awe when I came here. It is a lovely country, and the people are wonderful. I think I may come to appreciate its wild beauty and rich history."**

**I smiled warmly at Johar, who in turn smiled back, making my head swoon. I quickly shook the felling. _What is wrong with me, _I thought angrily, _I am betrothed to a king, a handsome one at that! I should not be swooning over a tutor. _**

**We talked a little longer, but the sun cut our time short. He escorted me inside and dropped me off at my chambers. Bowing politely he kissed my hand and walked off. But, before he did he asked me to join him on a ride tomorrow, after my lessons. Shaken, I nodded dumbly and closed the door.**

** I sighed dreamily and jumped into the wash tub. I hummed as I washed, thinking of my day tomorrow, but especially of Johar.**

**I slept peacefully, dreaming of nothing in particular. I awoke to find, as usual, my clothes laid out. I slipped on the plain cotton shirt and tan kaprisons. Pita led me to my first class, which was dancing.**

**Annette wore a mahogany dress, one which brought out the flecks in her eyes. She went over the agenda, which included many pre tests to see what my weaknesses and strengths were, and then the practice began. We started with balance, which happened to have me walking on a line with books on my head.**

**After the third time of dropping them, it was time for my next class, Mathematics. Master Kapil was a humorous and interesting man. He praised my intelligence, saying I was very advanced for my age. We moved on to geometry, seeing how I already mastered algebra. It was difficult with the angles and degrees, but I caught on fast.**

**I was very jittery about my next class, which was history. Johar, of course, was the teacher, and I found myself anxious as to what would happen. His classroom was set up more comfortably than the rest. Maps hung all over the walls and cushions lay on the floor, offering a comfortable place to sit.**

**I took out a notebook and began jotting down almost everything he aid. He asked me questions occasionally, which I could answer without a problem and soon we were on the topic of Terran and Akken. It was a heated battle of wits, and when it was time to leave, he laughed and shook my hand, saying I was a formidable opponent.**

**I had lunch with Avani, learning about the different herbs and what they were used for, if ever there be an emergency and I am there. Master Ravi's class, which was world languages, was the most difficult class I had. Its not that I couldn't learn, I knew 6 languages already, but his manner of teaching me was aloof and cold. I found myself counting down the minutes before my next class, which was etiquette.**

**Lady Damayanti was a strict woman, as uptight as a corset. One mistake sent her flying into a speech about the importance of good manners and lady-like behavior. Learning how to use each piece of silverware was as boring as watching a snail crawl by. **

**I was enthralled when I left, ready for my lessons with Brava in Weaponry. She was an excellent tutor. Showing her I had already mastered the bow and arrow, she set about teaching me the use of a long pole. We worked on footwork, which is the basic thing you need to get down before moving on. It was tiring but fun. I loved watching the Akkenian Princess move. Her skills were refined and well tunes, and it was easy to see how she became a general.**

**Last, but definitely not least, was Tactics with Lord Jameel. He was lively and interesting, bringing his class to life. It was also nice being among peers my own age who were sent to learn from him. He was animated and entertaining, telling of past glories and honors.**

**When the day ended, I found myself exhausted. I ate in the dining hall, speaking little due to my fatigue. Sargon noted my weary expression, bidding me to get some sleep.**

**For the next six months things went as smooth as butter. I barely had time to breathe with all the things I had to accomplish before our holy union. Johar and I became good friends. He was jovial and entertaining, with stories of him and Avani.**

**I saw very little of Sargon, due to his station as the leader of this country. But, like a peaceful island where all seemed to perfect, I knew disaster was near. And, oh, how right I was…**

**Ok read and review**

**shanice**


	13. Chapter 13: Questions and Kisses

**Sorry it took so long, I had a lot to do with soccer and school and all..read and review**

**Chapter 13**

**"Princess, would you hold still?" Pita said impatiently as she tailored the velvet dress that held tightly onto my form.**

**I sighed, rolling my eyes, "I am sorry, you know I hate all of this. I wish I could go to the celebration in kaprisons and a nice blouse."**

**I heard her snort, "I just don't under stand how someone could grow so much in a short amount of time."**

**Agapita was right. In the 6 months I had been in Akken I had grown two full inches and did not show signs of letting up any time soon. And to my surprise, and delight, my breasts had grown. They were no where as large as Agapita's or Venus' bosoms, but they were there and so there was hope.**

**"There," my brunette maid said, standing back to observe her work. "Hopefully you won't grow in the next two days, or we will have some real issues."**

**I hissed and threw a large, soft pillow at her. She laughed and dodged it easily, making her way to the bathing room. I gently took of the scarlet dress, careful not to tear any of the freshly sewed stitches, and placed it on the bed. I dressed quickly and made my way to Johar's rooms, which is where I spent most of my time these days. Maybe it was because I was lonely, or perhaps it was because I had spent little time with his majesty lately, but I truly did enjoy my history tutor's company.**

**I knocked on the door and entered upon hearing Johar's invitation. The room was small and cozy with earth tones decorating it. **

**"It is good to see you, princess." He said, not even looking up from his current infatuation, a Greek manuscript.**

**I sighed and flopped down into a chair, "Am I that predictable?"**

**He turned a page, "No, you just have a very good sense of time."**

**He smiled, making my stomach flip, and put down the leather bound book. "So, what is it to be today, princess? A lesson? A horse ride? Perhaps a look out game?"**

**"No, let us do something different. How about a question game?" I stated, more than asked.**

**He nodded and took the chair beside me, making me squirm with a touch of nervousness. **

**"And how do you play this question game, Savia?" Johar asked, looking into my eyes.**

**I looked away, a sly smile on my face. Since when was I so bold? "Simple, you ask a question and I answer it. And so forth."**

**He laughed and sat back, "Very well. Do you love King Sargon?"**

**I gasped, my mouth agape, "I…I don't know. The man is hardly around. We are friends and that can develop in to more. But as of now, I love him no more than I love…" I did not finish, scared of what almost came out.**

**He nodded, a solemn look on his dark features. "Your turn."**

**"Who do you love, Johar?" I said, one eye brow raised.**

**He propped his elbows on his knees, leaning forward in a thoughtful manner. I was suddenly very aware of how close Johar was. My breathe came out quick and shallow and a feeling I had never felt before arose in my chest. What is _wrong _with me? **

**"Perhaps I do love someone, but she is destined to be with someone else, and that I can not change."**

**I frowned slightly. Could he be referring to a court lady? Most likely. I had seen him around one or two, but he seemed disinterested for the most part. Perhaps he spoke of my lovely dance teacher Annette with her grace and natural beauty. I exhaled slowly.**

**"What is her name Johar?"**

**He smirked, "No it is my turn to ask, Savia."**

**I propped my face onto my hand, leaning closer, "Ask then."**

**"Patience is a virtue. Pray tell, do you love someone, sweet Savia?"**

**I snorted, "No, I love no one at all. Now tell me her name!" I exclaimed rolling my eyes.**

**In one swift, abrupt motion Johar had his arms around me., and before I could stop, not that I would have mind you, he kissed me. Now I have been kissed before. Twice by a page at the Terran Palace and once by a stable boy, but this blew all of them out of the water. His lips, oh his lips, were soft and warm and they pressed against mine with a passion I had never felt. I felt odd sensations in my developing body, a tingling in my breasts and a wrenching in my stomach.**

**I heard voices outside the hall. I quickly pulled away from my history _tutor_ and straightened out my hair and dress, which had gotten messed up from roaming hands. Hearing the voices move further down the hall, I stood up. Not saying a word I walked out of the room.**

**_What in the gods name was I thinking! _In all technicalities I had committed treason, a penalty I could be hanged for. I breathed. It was all just a silly mistake. My longing for Sargon drove me into the arms of Johar. **

**I finally made it to my room and was relieved to see Agapita was not there. I sat on my bed, looking out the window to see the last bit of gold dip into the horizon. I weighed the consequences in my mind. Should I tell my future husband what I had done? I hated secrets, even more than spiders, but something in my mind told me to keep it a secret for a little while. And of course, I wouldn't want t ruin the Festival de Primavera, the Festival of Spring. But unbeknownst to me, that day would be the hardest, worst day of my life…**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Shanice**


	14. Chapter 14: Of guilt and drunks

**Chapter 14**

**Agapita placed the last, gold combs into my pale hair. It was plaited and then put up into a high bun; red flowers encircled it, giving the hair do an elegant, but simple look. Dangly, gold earrings with diamond shaped rubies highlighted the ruby citrine drop that hung around my slender neck. An array of silver and gold rings, including a betrothal ring, decorated my slender fingers.**

**I looked in the floor length mirror. Staring back at me was creature I had never seen. One that, for once in her life, let her heart rule her head. I had not spoken to Johar since that day. I planned not to speak to him at the banquet either.**

**I was not going to be like my sister, my stupid, selfish sister. Venus who let her emotions rule her like the sun ruled the day. Overbearing, unstoppable, uncontrollable. I made a promise to Sargon, to my family, to Akken and to Terran. I planned to keep it.**

**However, I did not know how to tell Sargon what I had done. I knew enough to stay away from Johar, least I be ruled by my heart again, but what would Sargon think of me?**

**I left the room quickly, wishing to get this night over with. It was bad enough that I had to tell Sargon of my misconduct, but what Agapita told me today blew everything else way out of proportion.**

**"Princess," she said quietly, pulling the strings on my corset, "You know that the King's former mistresses will be there right?"**

**I was silent for a time. I stared in the mirror, "I suppose I subconsciously knew they would be going. I didn't want to accept the fact that I would one day come face to face with Sargon's ladies." **

**I came to the large, arched entrance of the Grand Banquet Hall. On seeing the herald standing inside of it I stopped dead in my tracks. I would not be announced to the court, not now any way. Like I had done many times back home, I took a side entrance, one that was noticed by few and used by even fewer. **

**The ballroom was already quite full with guests and nobles. Posted at each column was a tribal, dark man, much like Abidime, with a feather fan in his hands. They were light blue in color and were fashioned on the end of a golden rod. The fanners wore no shirt and had a gold chain with a huge pendant hanging around there large, muscular necks. Their pants were the same color as the feathers and were, how would you say, puffy.**

**The Hall was decorated with banners and brightly colored ribbons. The visitors wore vivid, merry colors and the women donned flowers and feathers in their dark hair. Everything seemed perfect, right down to the music which was fast and exciting. **

**I made my way threw the crowd, in search of Sargon. I guessed that he would be in the perimeter around his throne so I began to walk toward the golden seat. On the way there I spotted Johar. My stomach twisted as I watched him flirt with a hazel eyed, dusty haired woman. She was pleasing to the eye with her bright green dress and pixie like features. When he looked my way I immediately disappeared back into the crowd, not wishing to be approached by my tutor.**

**I found the Akkenian king amongst a group of high ranking nobles. He was talking amiably with an elderly man. I curtsied politely, nodding to the nobleman and smiling slightly at Sargon.**

"**Ah," he said opening his arms to embrace me in a hug, "How lovely to see you my little bride."**

**I bowed gracefully, "It is good to see you majesty." **

**The conversation between us seemed cold and stale, little to my surprise, and soon I excused myself politely. I watched the ballroom happily, enjoying the colors and intense conversations. A few men asked me to dance and I accepted happily, noting that Sargon was still speaking to that man. **

**When the feast finally arrived, I was relieved to sit down. Never in my life had I had so many dance partners. It was thrilling and yet scary. Is this what Venus and my mother felt like? I sat on the right of Sargon and when the food was being served, he leaned over and whispered something witty in my ear. I giggled happily and soon light hearted chatter broke out over the table.**

**During the first course Sargon turned to me and kissed me gently on the cheek, like an unsure lover, "You look quite stunning tonight Savia. You have grown immensely since the last time I have seen you."**

**I blushed sheepishly, hoping my tan covered my flaming cheeks, "Thank you, Sargon." **

**We talked a little while longer, but by the time the second course came out he was again talking to the old man. I searched the table for Johar and his hazel eyed fairy. I spotted them a few seconds later. He sat on the left of her while two women sat on the right. One of the women was throwing twisted glances my way while the other stared at her food silently.**

**Curious to as who this women were and why the one with brunette curls was eyeing my evilly, I asked Madame Doriane. Madame was a plump, middle aged woman with a jolly disposition and a kind smile. During my stay here she had offered a helping hand, a gesture of friendship I could not turn down. She had five children, all of which were as merry as their mother.**

"**Madame Doriane," I whispered quickly, not wishing to appear as though I were spreading court gossip, "Who are those three women down there, near Master Johar?"**

**She squinted, which made me suspect she was a bit near sided, and then looked at me curiously.**

"**You don't know who they are, majesty?"**

**I shook my head.**

**She sighed, "Why those are the king's former ladies. The one in the green is Ivanna, the one directly to her right is Amala, and the lovely, sad one is Lucinda."**

**I nodded my thanks and looked at them. All of them were comely, enticing women, but Lucinda surpassed the rest by far. She was tall and elegant looking with a long, straight nose and a full lower lip. She wore a dark, navy colored dress that contrasted noticeably with the rest of the courts attire. She looked gloomy and dead, as though she were simply here to exist.**

**All of them were castaways, receiving little attention from the rest of the nobles. The ladies viewed them as nothing more than common prostitutes, giving pleasure to the king when he desired and then thrown out when they outlived their use. I pitied them deeply. No one deserved that.**

**When the music began to play again, Johar took Ivanna to the dance floor, much to my disgust and pain. I looked at Sargon pleadingly, poking out my lower lip to add to the affect. He smiled and took my hand. The many dance lessons with Annette paid off well as I gracefully moved with my partner. He complimented me quite often about the leaps and bounds I have taken and he was sure I would be ready to rule this country by the time my 17th birthday rolled around. **

**Each time he said something I felt a stab of guilt. When the dance ended I excused myself and made my way to the only place in the world that made me feel welcome, the Swan Pond. I sat down, careful not to dirty my scarlet dress. I looked at the pond. It showed a young, blossoming girl entering womanhood. I sighed and sat back.**

"**Hello there princesssss." **

**I turned around to see a very drunk Johar. I looked around to see where is latest interest was.**

**I snorted, very unlady like, "Where is Ivanna? Did she already leave you for another man?"**

"**She lef' juzt now." He moved toward me, making me very uncomfortable.**

"**Well then, I suppose I shall be leaving as well." I got up quickly and began to walk away, however I was stopped dead in my tracks by a large, forceful hand.**

"**You aint goin' no where sweetie," he said, a devilish look in his eyes.**

**I looked at him, my heart pounding with fear. _If only I had a weapon! _**

"**Let me go this instant Johar or I swear I will scream."**

**He laughed and pulled me closer, "Just a kiss."**

**I let out an ear piercing scream, praying that some one would hear…anyone…**

**Shanice **

**Read and review**


	15. Chapter 15: growth spurts and terrible n...

**Chapter 15**

"_**Sometimes," Brava said, twirling a rapier dangerously, "There may appear to be no way out of a situation. However, a few, well trained soldiers know that if you think there is a way out, then the mind clears and options become open. Options you were not likely to see when your mind was clouded with hopelessness and fear."**_

**My eyes snapped open. Like Brava said, I must clear my mind. Looking around desperately I realized there was nothing near me that would be helpful in aiding my escape from Johar.**

**Think! I commanded myself to breathe, pushing Johar roughly. He pressed his wet lips against mine, demanding something I was not willing to give. Anger flowed through me; I was not going to be a weak woman. Mechanically, my arms flew to my hair, or rather my hair combs. Yanking them out, I quickly pressed them against Johar's cheeks and dragged them down. He let out a low, painful yelp and pushed me back, making me stumble into the pond.**

"**You stupid-"**

**Before he could finish his sentence a well aimed rock knocked him unconscious, sending him to the ground. Shaken, I got out of the pool of water. Shivers went up and down my spine, somewhat like the ones he used to give me, but these were from fear rather than pleasure. **

"**I could have been-" I choked. Tears flowed out of my eyes. I could have been seriously harmed, or worse, raped. Sobs tore from my throat and I knelt by the tree and heaved up the remains of my dinner.**

**Groggily, I made my way back to the castle. On reaching the side door where Abidime resided, I fainted. I only remember two, strong arms lifting me up and taking me to safety. **

"**Savia. Savia. Darling, wake up."**

**I heard a sweet, baritone voice and opened my eyes. Seeing they were deep blue, I knew it was Sargon.**

"**What…what happened?" I said weakly, lying back on my pillows.**

**He stroked my hair gently, "My dearest princess, you fainted."**

**I averted my gaze, settling my tired eyes on a vase with ornate flowers and jewels painted on it.**

**His hands, surprisingly soft, delicately played with strands of my long hair, "We found Johar. It looked like a cat got to him, but I know cats can't throw rocks. And judging from your wet dress and the pond rock we found by him, I suspect it was you who did it. Would you care to inform me why?"**

**I knew I would have to tell him, but I didn't know it would break my heart. I told him everything, from the first kiss to his drunken foolishness. Sargon did not interrupt me, thank goodness, because I didn't think I had the strength to go on if he did. By the time I was done, my pillows were wet with tears.**

"**Your Majesty, please forgive me. I know I have committed the deepest treason against the kingdom and you. And if you wish me to leave than I shall do so without question."**

"**The fault is all mine, sweet Savia." He muttered, still fiddling with my pale tresses.**

**I sat up quickly, "What are you talking about? I was the one that kissed him." I blushed slightly and looked down.**

"**Yes you did, but it was also I that left you alone. Females your age need attention and that has been an area I have been lacking in recently. From now on I shall be giving you your history lessons and Johar shall be dismissed."**

**I plopped back down, "Please Sargon, be kind when you do. He was drunk after all and he still provides for Avani."**

**He looked at me sternly, coldness in his eyes, "Drunkenness is not an excuse for anything. I realize that he does provide for his grandmother. He shall be relocated to a summer palace of mine to tutor pupils there."**

**I nodded my head numbly, giving the king a slight smile, "You are a just and fair king. Thank you."**

**He smiled and stood up, "You know, princess, we never really got to finish dancing."**

**I threw a pillow at him, sending him laughing and running through the door. I sighed lazily, happy to be alone. It felt like a ton of weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I could breathe again. I turned over and napped, content at the moment.**

**History lessons with Sargon were far more interesting than with Johar. I suppose being a leader gives you more insight and sympathy when talking about the past rulers and crusades. My etiquette teacher was with child, much to my surprise since I think love making would seem very improper to such a lady as Damayanti. I excelled in Kapil's class, mathematics, and we began working on the Pythagorean theory. Annette was moody these days and often had a far away look in her lovely eyes, making me suspect she was in love.**

**Bravanna, whom I spoke to on a daily basis, was as wonderful and loving as ever. Often I told her I wish she were my sister instead of Venus. She laughed and said that in less than a year and a half we shall be sisters.**

**As of my family, I sent weekly letters to update them on my health and education. I always told them I was well and that everything was running smoothly, just to assure them. I knew my beautiful mother was probably worried sick and papa was most likely anxious over the affairs of our states and their delicate relationship.**

**Alex was away training for a military campaign and Venus was as busy as ever with balls and social events. I missed them dreadfully, but I was beginning to come to love Akken and its people.**

**My ship sailed smoothly for a few more months. Things between me and Sargon progressed. I no longer felt tension around him and I began to look forward to our time together.**

**I grew another two inches, much to my surprise and Agapita's dismay. Most of my clothes had to be tailored and new dresses and pants had to be ordered. My bosoms continued to blossom, much to my delight and I am sure Sargon's as well. Becoming a woman was not an easy task. The monthly blood made me unbearably grouchy and my tender breasts made it difficult to train with certain weapons.**

**On the month before my 16th birthday, a letter came for me. I was always thrilled to receive letters, but this one was different. It was written in the frilly cursive of my sister. I opened quickly, excited for the news of my home country. But when I finished the letter, I realized something was terribly wrong. I read it again to be sure and realized the worst news I could ever get was in this note. A wave of panic hit me quickly…**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**SHANICE**


	16. Chapter 16: of pink flowers and sisterly...

**Chapter 16**

**"Why, oh why Agapita must she come now?" I asked my loyal maid, sighing. **

**Agapita shrugged and continued to fold my clothes. I flopped down on the bed. Venus' letter had been the same ho hum stuff it had always been, up until the end that is. She had blatantly told me she was coming in two weeks to visit me and see how diplomatic things were running along. **

"**Should you not be happy, princess?" Pita suggested, folding a brown tunic.**

**I looked out the window. Yes, I should be happy, but in truth I wasn't. Venus was the one Sargon wanted to marry. She was the famous sister. As beautiful as her mother, possessing charm and wit that could not be matched, they say. And then there was me, little old Savia, as quiet as a mouse and as timid as a humming bird. If she came I would lose Sargon to her, becoming sister number two again. I tried to shake the feeling of jealousy, but it was futile.**

**I hopped of my bed and made my way to the pond, the only place I felt at home. Over the months, I had noticed that there were rankings among the swans. The largest, most tenacious male was the "king" of the flock, and his chosen female, which was usually the loveliest one, was his "queen". **

"**That is the way it works in reality as well," I snorted, throwing pebbles into the water, "usually the prettiest one is picked to be the king's bride."**

**I got up hastily, causing myself to be a little lightheaded, and walked toward the gardens. Vines draped the lovely, viridian trees and colorful flowers circled the base of their trunks. I breathed in the rich, sweet air and closed my eyes, letting the sun's golden rays kiss my face.**

"**Enjoying the sun shine princess?" A warm, familiar voice asked.**

**I spun around, making my pink frock twirl, "It is such a lovely day."**

**Sargon nodded, and offered me his arm. I took it, and we began to venture through his grandmother's precincts. For a while we enjoyed the birds piercing chatter and the leaves songs. Finally, I broke the silence.**

"**Sargon, I would just like you to know that my dearest sister is visiting and will be here in about two weeks. She has been sent by my mother to give me some company."**

**He kept his gaze straight, "Are you lonely, little princess?"**

**I shook my head, causing my long braid to fall down my back, "No, I am quite content here. I have never really been the socializing kind of person." I laughed quietly, "My sister is though, wait until you meet her. Once you get her starting, she won't stop."**

**The King chuckled, "So you two are opposites then?" **

"**Almost, yes. She as curls, I do not. She has sparkling green eyes, I have warm brown ones. Loud and vivacious, "I continued, "Quiet and contemplative." **

"**Does she look like Alex?" He questioned, picking a pink rose from a bush.**

**I thought about it, "Some what, they are twins. His hair is darker though, and he a nose like mine," I finished pointing to my slightly arched nose.**

"**Well then, we must get ready for her arrival. I shall order a feast in Princess Venus honor." He handed me the pink rose, "You look beautiful in pink. I think that should be the color of your dress that you will wear to the celebration." He smiled and tucked it behind my ear. **

**I blushed prettily and mumbled some sort of thanks. He walked off toward the palace, leaving me to my thoughts.**

**Two weeks passed faster than I ever imagined it could. My dress had been made in record time and the chef had been ordered to make Terran specialties to make my golden sister more at home.**

**I imagined she would be wearing a green dress, to match her eyes, and her curls would be hanging loosely down her back. I could not have been more right. She arrived around noon in a cream colored carriage drawn by four, identical steeds. Her dress was ornate and complex and her hair shimmered in the afternoon sun light.**

**I bowed politely, "Sister, as always you look perfect."**

**She smiled coldly, "Savia, as always you look a mess." **

**She looked me over. My hair was a bit tousled from my recent exercise with Brava and my clothes, a brown cotton shirt and khaki kaprisons, were covered with dust.**

**I sneered, but moved aside to allow her baggage boys to move her things to her quarters. **

"**Savia?" a smooth, creamy voice asked from the carriage.**

**I turned around to see a petite, red headed woman exiting the cart. **

**I ran to her, "Aunt Flann! Oh my goodness, how are you Auntie?"**

**She smiled, lighting up her radiant face, "Wonderful my dearest niece. I have been so lonely without you. The palace seems so empty and your mother mopes around like someone has died." **

**She tucked a stray hair behind my ear, "I do miss home. I am so glad you came to visit me."**

**I smiled and let a tear fall down my cheek.**

**She hugged me tightly, "Savia, do not cry. Your Aunt Cordeliers sends her love as well. She told me to tell you she is going to name her baby after you."**

"**She is pregnant?" I asked, my cocoa eyes wide.**

**Flann took my hand, "Yes! And she is certain it is a girl."**

**Venus huffed, "Enough you two. Now please Savia show me to my rooms."**

"**I will do that," Sargon offered, smiling at the blonde beauty and offering his arm. **

**Venus' chartreuse eyes became round with awe and admiration, "And who might you be?" She inquired pleasantly, batting her long dark lashes.**

"**I am Sargon, King and Lord of Akken."**

**She bowed gracefully, "I am Princess Venus of Terran and ever so pleased to make your acquaintance, majesty." **

**He nodded in response and led her toward the palace. I watched the two of them leave, envy boiling in my heart. I sighed hopelessly and helped Aunt Flann with her luggage.**

"**Savia, your sister and I have decided that it would be best for Akken and for ourselves that we be married instead of you and me." Sargon stated happily, holding my sisters hand.**

**She smiled, one dripping of honey, "Yes, so now you can go back home and stay in that library and read all day, like you used to."**

"**NO!"……..**

**Ha stay tuned for next week**

**R&R**

**Shanice**


	17. Chapter 17: beatings and babies

**Chapter 17**

**I woke up abruptly. Sweating, I realized I was only dreaming and immediately focused on controlling my shaky breathe. I got out of bed with the attention of walking of my weakness, but felt too frail to go very far. I reclined on a small, red chair by the window and closed my eyes.**

**That dream, that _nightmare! _I rubbed my aching temples; it must have been spawned by some jealous feelings. I sighed and opened my eyes. **

**"Princess," Pita said, bringing me back into reality, "did you have a good nap?"**

**I feigned a smile and nodded, "Yes, I slept fairly well. Do you have my banquet dress ready, I only have an hour to prepare myself and I want to look splendid."**

**"Oh, so now you are trying to out do your sister? I remember a time when you wished to be invisible."**

**I turned around to see my fire haired ant smiling kindly at me. "Auntie, I am not trying to out do anyone. I simply wish to look nice. The future queen mustn't look shabby."**

**Flann let out a deep, throaty laugh, one that usually got the attention of many men, "Dearest, that is why I brought this."**

**My lovely aunt revealed a pink, silky dress. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen, well almost. My mother's silver ball gown was something that could never be out done. It was long, with a train that extended about a foot behind the hem line. It was made of silk with a light, flannel looking covering over the entire thing. It had thin straps with a low, loose neckline that would expose a fair amount of my young bosoms. The straps were made out of diamonds that shined brilliantly and precious gems dotted the dress, making the silk shine beneath the thin covering.**

**"Oh, my! Aunt Flann you have really out done your self. I mean, this is the finest work I have ever seen."**

**She smiled, her tan face crimson with pleasure, "Thank you, niece."**

**I slipped the dress on, admiring its feel and texture. It fit perfectly, which led me to suspect she had to alter it when she got here. I glanced at my reflection, my eyes wide. I really hate looking at mirrors and try to avoid them at all cost, but at the moment, I wish I had a thousand mirrors. The glittering diamonds made me seem as though I descended from the heavens. My hair still looked plain in its normal braid.**

**As though sensing my complaint, my aunt spoke up, "You know, Savia, I just got this new thing. It's called a 'curling iron' and it produces ringlets as fine as any. All I need is a fire going and a few minutes and I will have your hair looking better than Aphrodite's herself."**

**I giggled and beckoned my little brunette maid to start a fire. The iron, which was a circular, metal rod at the end of a wooden handle, did not take long to heat up and soon Auntie Flann was turning my long tresses into bouncing spirals. They were a soft, white gold color and fell to the lower section of my back. Pita put the final touches on my, which consisted of some eye powder and kohl and I was on my way. **

**Flann walked me half way, saying she would join me later because she wished to get some rest. I hugged and thanked her for all her kindness. She smoothed out a fly away and said she enjoyed it immensely.**

**I continued to the Grand Banquet Hall, careful not to hurry for fear that I would step on and rip my delicate garment. I admired the beautiful paintings on the wall and stopped to observe one that I had never seen before. It consisted of glowing, winged beings that the Akkenian people called, 'angels'. The angels seemed to be, how would you put it, blessing a blind mortal with sight. It was disturbing and lovely at the same time.**

**I heard a faint scream coming from a room about 20 steps away. 'What the-"**

**I walked quickly to see who had made the distress call. The door was slightly open and I peered in. What I saw both shocked and terrified e. I clutched my stomach as a wave of disgust and nausea overtook me. Ravi, my foreign language teacher, was trying to force himself on my pulchritudinous dance instructor, Annette. He had obviously hit her because her lovely, pale face was covered with an assortment of bruises. Her clothes had been torn in Ravi's attempts to undress her. She was fighting hard but losing ground as he tore at her dress again and again.**

**"Stop screaming you stupid whore! Would you want to disturb the royal guests?" Ravi demanded fiercely as he back handed her.**

**Annette huddled in the corner, "Ravi! Please just stop, you will hurt the-"**

**He hit her again, sending her sprawling across the floor, "That thing you carry is spawned to be nothing more than a common bastard!"**

**I could take no more. I looked around the wide hall for a weapon and found a sword hanging as some type of decoration. I took it down, finding it was heavier than it looked and burst open the door. Ravi's black eyes opened wide at the sight of his pupil carrying a double edged sword.**

**"Ravi, I swear, if you do not leave Annette alone immediately you will not leave this room in one piece!"**

**His black eyes danced with madness and delight, "And what will you do about it princess? Its me versus you. You have no chance in protecting your little prostitute dancer."**

**I lunged at him, aiming for his stomach. He dodged aside quickly, causing me to nearly trip over a pillow that had been cast on the floor during his attempts to violate my auburn teacher. I turned quickly and steadied myself. I crouched low, feeling my balance and the sword's as Brava had taught me. He came out me, fists flailing. I ducked under his arm and brought the sword around to cut his back. Blood appeared from the long, thin scratch I had made. It still wasn't enough to bring the mad man down.**

**He came at me once more. This time I spun out of the way and hit him with the butt of my weapon. He fell to his knees with a moan of pain. And with one final blow, I knocked him unconscious.**

**I threw the sword down and ran to Annette. Other then the bruises on her face, she seemed to be all right. I hugged her gently, careful not to touch any of her tender spots.**

**"How long has this been going on?" I asked, holding her.**

**"Ffffor a fffew months, ma-majesty." She answered through the sobs that were ripping through her throat. "Hhhe had bbbeen making advances on me. Tttouching me in places and-" the tears came faster.**

**"Shhh, its all right Annette," I said, stroking her tangled, auburn curls. **

**"And he called me names. He tried to get me alone some where but I wouldn't. He has been stalking me, trying to get me. I have avoided this moment for some time, but when he say me preparing for the ball all by myself he jumped at the chance to get me."**

**I wrapped a blanket around her, "What baby was he talking about?"**

**She averted her gaze. Curious, I continued to pry, "What baby, Annette?"**

**She looked up, hazel eyes meeting soft brown ones, "I am carrying Sargon's baby…"**

**Mwahahahah I am so evil**

**R&R**

**Shanice**


	18. Chapter 18: curtsies and kisses

**Chapter 18**

**For seconds I felt my breath leave my body. Sargon had fathered a baby? I felt tears of sadness, anger, and frustration whelm up in my eyes.**

**"Sargon did this?" I asked quietly, trying not to betray my emotions.**

** She looked away, "Yes, Savia, but it's not what you think."**

**I placed my hands on my hip, "What do you mean? I think it is quite obvious that Sargon has favored you above all other women and has allowed you to conceive his child."**

**"Savia, it was not Sargon, King of Akken that did this. It was Sargon, Stable boy, who did." She stated, smiling sadly and looking at her little round stomach. **

**I felt a rush of relief and joy sweep over me. So Sargon has been faithful to me after all. **

**"Princess, you should know that Sargon would never do anything to hurt you. Now days he only has eyes for the lovely young blond from Terran. And it isn't Venus either." She finished with a tired sigh.**

**I helped her up and quickly found Avani to tend to my pregnant dance instructor. As for Ravi, I ordered the guards to take him to the castle prison until he could be dealt with further. I checked my reflection, to see if I was still in any condition to go to the dinner, and to my surprise everything was still in perfect order. I smoothed out a few wrinkles in my dress and made my way back to the Grand Banquet Hall.**

**The party was lively when I arrived. Musicians were playing upbeat, fast-paced music that was very popular in both Terran and Akken, and delicious food steamed on silver platters. Colorful dresses and suits lighted the room to make it look like a summer festival.**

**"Is there a good reason Princess Savia is late? Or is it the fashionable thing to do in Terran?" a deep, smiling voice asked sending shivers down my spine.**

**I turned around and bowed deeply, "I had something very urgent to attend to you majesty. If you will allow me the time, I will explain it all later."**

**Sargon looked at me with a huge grin plastered on his handsome face, "Of course, Savia, later. But first let us enjoy the banquet."**

**I curtsied again and pushed my way through the throngs to find my sister. Little to my surprise, I found her at the center of a group of young adults chatting away it her light, flirty manner. She was the tallest female, well almost. Brava was amongst them too, but she was not there for the gossip. From the look of her deep blue eyes, she was studying my carefree sister, and from what I could tell, she didn't like what she saw. I gave an inward smile and made my way to greet the goddess like blond at the center of the circle.**

**"Princess Venus," I began carefully, trying to give her the respect due to someone lower than me, "I am glad you have come. Are you enjoying yourself?"**

**She turned and looked at me, a sneer forming on her scarlet lips, "sister, please. What have I told you about interrupting me when I have and audience?"**

**"Excuse me, Lady Venus," I heard a husky voice say with a tone of condemnation and disgust, "But here in Akken, Savia is third in command. Therefore you shall give her the proper respect due to the future queen of this country."**

**My sister's lips quivered with rage as she bowed low before me. Savoring the moment, I decided to allow a few extra seconds before I gave her the command to rise. I smiled, one dripping of sweet honey, and left to find my place next to Sargon.**

**He was sitting at the head of the table with a few trusted men by his side. Curious to know what they were talking about I hid in the shadows of a pillar where I could get a good view of their mouths.**

**"-she would be the better choice, your majesty. She is beautiful and social. A powerful combination." A man in bright red stated quickly, making it hard for me to read his lips.**

**"Let us not forget she is old enough to be married, we wouldn't have to wait another year like we do for Savia." An elder man said.**

**My tactics teacher, Jameel, shook his head, "Look, King, see how Venus changes partners with ever new dance?"**

**_She does that all the time, even back at Terran, _I thought carefully. What was he getting at?**

**"Like she changes dancers, she will change her mind. She is finicky, ill-tempered, and rash. She changes her mind like the leaves change in the fall. Now, Savia, on the other hand, is the most logical choice. She is bone sweet, calm, and very clear headed. Why, did she tell you she just saved Annette from certain violation and rape? She fought of Ravi, who is now safely tucked away in the castle prison until something has been decided. All of this was her doing. Plus, she is a very lovely young lady. Everyday she grows more radiant, glowing in her natural youth. Why the other day I heard Madame Damayanti, a most severe critic, telling someone how far Savia has progressed in her manners and etiquette. She will make a fair monarch and a very loving partner." Jameel smiled and the other around him nodded in agreement.**

**I smiled, reminding myself to thank him later. The advisors, one by one, left Sargon to his thoughts. Finding this the opportune moment I went to him. He looked up and smiled, patting the seat next to him.**

**"Sargon," I said softly, not wishing for others to over here, "what are you going to do about Ravi?"**

**He raised his eyebrows, "How did you know we were speaking of that?"**

**I lowered my eyes, pretending to be studying my handkerchief with the utmost interest, "I, um, I can read lips. I learned long ago."**

**He threw back his curly head and laughed, a pleasant sounding, throaty laugh, which sent shivers down my spine, "My dear little fiancé, you are most talented. I will call upon you sometime to employ your skills."**

**I nodded, and in a most surprising move, I grabbed his hand and squeezed, 'I am most grateful you chose me, your highness." I kissed it and got up.**

**I mingled for a while and feigned a yawn. I headed, as always, to my most sacred place. On the way to the pond, I found Venus passionately kissing a young noble in the hall. I sighed, what had happened to the Duke of Versilla?**

**The pond was cool, and motionless. The swans were sleeping on the other end, making it seem more like a picture then a real, live place. I sighed and lay back on the green grass, which was chilly, yet refreshing. I hummed a tune that had been plaguing my mind all day. It was about two lovers who could never be together, and were made into stars when they died of sorrow.**

**"That is a sad ballad, mademoiselle. One famous among the Franc Barbarians, how do you know it?"**

**I sighed and rolled over to see Sargon lying beside her, chewing on a piece of grass. **

**"First tell me how you sneak up on me like that? I did not hear a thing."**

**He shrugged nonchalantly, "We all have our tricks Savia. So leave me to mine and I will leave you to yours," He winked.**

**I chuckled, "I heard a poet singing it when I was studying in the library. Where he got it is beyond me."**

**"It figures. Those poets always have something dramatic or gloomy on their minds."**

**We lay in silence a little longer, enjoying the peace of the night and observing the twinkling stars. He fiddled with a curl, twirling it around and smelling it.**

**"You know, Savia, I would never do anything to hurt you."**

**I breathed in the sent of wildflowers, "I know."**

**"And it is I who should thank you for choosing me. No man will ever be so lucky."**

**The next thing I knew he was on top of me. I looked into his deep blue eyes, sensing his urgency. Our lips met. At first his kisses were soft and gentle, staying only on my face. But soon they became more demanding, more passionate as he moved to my neck and young bosoms.**

**"Oh, Sargon…" I moaned in delight, feeling his weight on me.**

**He began to fumble with my dress, trying to find a way to take it off. Not sure what to do, I moves his hands to the lace that tied it together.**

**I felt it come off, I tightened.**

**He whispered into my ear, "Don't worry, Savia, I will never do anything to hurt you…"**

**Relieved? R&R**

**Shanice**


	19. Chapter 19:of Fiends and Friends

**Chapter 19**

**Kissing my neck, Sargon began to take my beautiful dress off. My mind raced as I thought of what we were doing, or about to do to put it in better terms. The thought of becoming another one of his mistresses frightened me, but the feel of him and the pleasure evading my body was as strong as my fear. **

**Either by luck or divine intervention a crunch in the grass ended our little midnight rendezvous. He looked up quickly, fearing someone was coming and immediately rolled off me. I tugged my dress back on and he quickly tied it, his deep blue eyes shining with surprise and arousal. My hair was a mess and far beyond repair and pieces of grass stuck to me like honey on bread. **

**"Savia, I…"**

**I shushed him with my finger, "Nothing needs to be said. You must return to the ball. As for me, if any one inquires tell them I had a strenuous day and that I retired early."**

**I walked away, not wanting the king to say another thing to me, for fear I would jump right back into his strong arms and continue were we left off. I had never,_ never _felt that way before. The longing for him, the need to feel him were still present even as I walked toward my room.**

**When I arrived at my chambers, Pita helped me undress and combed out my tangled hair.**

**"OW!" I said, yelling as my head throbbed from her pulling.**

**"I am sorry, Princess Savia, but your hair is a disaster. I do not understand how it got like this."**

**I blushed furiously and avoided eye contact with my maid. **

**She sighed, "You know, I had always hoped we would be more than servant-master. Mistress I do want us do be friends. I know you are often lonely and I always have an open ear."**

**I patted her hand, smiling warmly through the mirror, "Agapita, you don't know how much that means to me. To be honest, Sargon and I were, uhhhhh…" My voice trailed off as I felt my pulse quicken and my cheeks grow hot.**

**"Mistress, tell me you did not sleep with King Sargon." Her eyes were round with concern and dismay.**

**"No," I answered shaking my tender head, "we did nothing of the sort. We simply got a little carried away."**

**"Majesty, beware, for once he has had his way with women he usually discards them. I only speak out of concern for you, because out of all the women I have liked you best."**

**I laughed, finding it a little hard it believe that Pita really liked me best. It didn't take much longer for her to finish my hair and soon I found myself fast asleep, dreaming the most pleasant dreams…**

**------**

**It must have been extremely early in the morning when I heard a hard knock on my door. There was yelling outside and I heard soldiers armor clanking around in the most urgent manner. **

**"Come in," I commanded in a hoarse voice**

**It was Agapita. Her brunette hair was braided and she was still dressed in her nightgown. Despite her tired appearance, her eyes were bright with alarm, "I have terrible news, Princess!"**

**"Out with it!"**

**"It's Ravi, highness, he has escaped!"**

**R&R**

**I am very sorry this is so short and I am sorry it took me so long, I am very very busy**

**I will try to get the next chapter out faster**

**shanice**


	20. Chapter 20: So afraid

**Chapter 20**

**My eyes must have been as round as saucers when I heard the dismaying news. **

**"How did he escape?" I said shakily, clutching my stomach for fear I would hurl.**

**Pita came toward me quickly, easing me down into a chair, "During the festival, he managed to pick the lock. The guards were passed out in a drunken stupor, so he managed to leave unnoticed."**

**I clutched the wooden arms of the chair, gazing out of the window, "Does Sargon know?"**

**"He is furious! He ordered that the guards be whipped 15 times with cat of nine tails."**

**I shuddered, "So harsh. They only wished to be apart of the celebration. Why would you induce such fear in people?"**

**Pita frowned, "It is always better to be feared than loved, my sovereign princess. For people love at there own convenience, but fear at the convenience of their lord."**

**I turned to her, one eyebrow raised, "Where did you hear that, Pita?"**

**"A philosopher once said it in a book, although I do not remember which one."**

**Suddenly the door burst open. A tall dark haired man rushed in quickly, his eyes directly on me. I lowered my eyes in reverence and Agapita bowed and backed her way out of the room.**

**"Are you all right Savia?" Sargon questioned with a concerned look in his deep blue eyes.**

**For a moment I was chocked up with tears at his apparent concern for me. I looked up, hoping he did not see the fear or worry in my own appearance.**

**"I am fine, your majesty. Thank you." I said huskily, trying to hold back the flood of emotions that were oddly rising again.**

**He knelt down and drew me in his powerful but gentle arms, "My dear little princess, nothing will ever happen to you. But, to take precautions I am moving you and your household to my sea castle. It is heavily guarded and not nearly as large as this one, so I know you will be safe."**

**I sighed and rested me head on his broad shoulder, "Are you not coming?"**

**He picked me up and carried me to the bed, gently laying me on it. He then walked to the other side of the bed and lay down. He wiggled under the covers, making me giggle, and slid toward me, resting his head in the curve of my neck. He then wrapped his tanned arm around my waist, drawing me close to him.**

**"I am afraid, dear Savia."**

**I stroked his black curls tenderly, "You have nothing to fear. You have loyal subjects and nobles who will do anything for you. The people in the streets call you Sargon their Savior. They adore you, your majesty. You have invoked both fear and awe, something that few ruler shave been able to achieve."**

**"Yes, but what about those few who wish to see me dead? They will spread lies and try to revolt."**

**I hugged my fiancé tighter, "One man is not an army unto himself. He cannot do anything if he has no one to follow him."**

**"I fear for you also, little princess. I cannot come to Castille de Azul for 3 months, due to many things I must finish here first. Not to be near you, not to know you are all right, is the greatest fear unto itself."**

**I slid down carefully and kissed him on the lips, "Nothing will happen to me."**

**He smiled warmly and pushed a strand of hair from my face. I turned over and he again wrapped his arm around my slender waist. I soon heard a light, pleasant snoring sound coming from him, and I knew he feel asleep. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth radiating off Sargon's body.**

**------------**

**My eyes fluttered open slowly, adjusting to the rays of light flooding my room. I yawned and stretched, gently combing my hair with my fingers. I looked over my shoulder to see that only an imprint remained of Sargon. I sighed, and called Pita to dress me.**

**She came quickly, looking pale and unrested. She curtsied, "Your majesty, someone wishes to speak with you."**

**Following closely behind her was a tall, hooded figure, his face darkened by his cowl. I shrank back, "Who is this?"**

**The figure kept his head down, "You know exactly who this is, _Princess!_" **

**Sorry it took forvever**

**Scholl started and I have so much crap to do**

** 3 shanice**


	21. Chapter 21: Of Brothers and Brawls

**Chapter 21**

**The figure removed his hood to reveal none other than my brother Alex!**

**"Brother! What on earth are you doing here?" I asked jumping on him and hugging him tightly.**

**He laughed whole heartedly, squeezing me in return, "Is it not ok for the crowned prince to visit his favorite little sister?"**

**I raised an eyebrow, "Venus is not your favorite anymore? She is your twin after all."**

**"Some could say that is the problem. She is as head strong and impatient as mama, and with the mad rush to find her a suitable husband, it is impossible to find a quiet place in the castle." Alex sighed and sat down in a plush, velvet chair.**

**I ordered Pita to bring us freshly squeezed fruit juice and I sat down next to my dirty blonde brother. He was as handsome as ever, shining in youth and vitality. His green eyes were keen with boundless energy and his mouth was soft with the curve of a sweet smile on the edges. But something was plaguing him. He had never been good at hiding his emotions from me so I immediately began to pry at him, finding out what was really going on.**

**"Alex," I began softly, taking his large hand in mine, "Why have you really come?"**

**He grinned, "I came to seek the peace and solitude I can only find with you, Savia."**

**I smirked, "Brother, do not play coy with me. Least ye forget, when it comes to you, nothing can be hidden. Now tell me."**

**He lowered his warm, emerald gaze, "I…I came to see Bravanna."**

**My eyebrows shot up like two freshly shot arrows, "You what!"**

**He sighed and sat back, reclining against the chair, "I came to see Bravanna."**

**"Why? What is going on?"**

**He averted his gaze, "I believe, dear sister, that I find my self quite drawn to her for some reason." **

**"Since when?"**

**"Since I first saw her! She is beautiful, strong, and independent. She is everything Terran women aren't." **

**I rested my head on my elbow thoughtfully. Brava was different from most women. She carried her power with grace and ease that few are capable of. She was nearly as tall as my brother and quite the opposite of him in looks with her straight raven strands and deep blue eyes. She had full red lips and a set, stubborn jaw that gave way to her muscular, but still slender form. She was pretty as far as women go, but she was no Venus. My brother had his choice of women: blonds, red heads, brunettes, which is why it came to my complete surprise that he was falling for _her! _**

**"What are you going to do about it?"**

**"What can I do! She avoids me like I have the plague." He huffed impatiently.**

**I smiled coyly. So, I thought to myself, he wants what he can't have, and he can not have her. I patted his knee with concern, "She is very focused, Alex, and she rarely has time to spend with me, let alone my handsome brother. Go downstairs and get some food, you must be hungry."**

**"Where are you going?" He inquired, a wary jade eye on me.**

**I snorted, "I can not go downstairs dressed like this. Now go."**

**He got up and smiled down at me, gently touching my tan cheek. He made his was briskly out of the room, probably to see if he could catch Brava on the way to the kitchen. **

**I quickly slipped on a pair of evergreen caprisons and a white tunic. I found a pair of brown flats and hurriedly put them on. I needed to find Brava. I made my way out to the practice yards, praying that she was somewhere out there. Little to my surprise, she was fencing with a lesser captain in a large clay court. **

**He was powerfully built and the tallest human being I had ever seen, standing at least 7'3. He had brown hair and dancing brown eyes, a little darker than mine. His skin was tan and rugged, showing an extensive amount of time he spent outdoors. I quickly joined the group that had formed around them, eager to see the battle waging between the two giants. Taunts and cheers were being yelled out among the crowd as Brava and the Giant blocked, swung, and dodged each others advances.**

"**Common Thor! Give it 'er good!"**

"**Don't take none of that from a lady, whack her one good Thunder!"**

"**You got him lassie, just use your speed!"**

"**Don't let that oaf push you around. Give it to him good!"**

**Brava was dodging and weaving Thor's attacks like an intricate dance pattern. With the butt of her sword she quickly drove it into his back. Barely wincing he turned around and brought his sword to a deafening clash with hers. To everyone's surprise she did not falter (although a tiny grimace appeared on her determined face). She simply twirled to the side and crouched, awaiting Thor's next move. Much to Brava's astonishment, and much to the onlooker's bemusement, Thor threw back his head and laughed.**

"**Beautiful Brava! Fighting with you is like trying to fight with a bumble bee, I can't win against something so graceful and pesky." Thor said in a voice that reminded me of distant thunder.**

**A smile crept onto her rosy lips, "Aye Thunder, and fighting with you is like trying to dance with a grizzly bear, you just can't come out on top."**

**He chuckled heartily and the crowd began to disperse, going back to there tasks and chores. I immediately made my way toward the princess, who was busy wiping her face with a dry towel. **

"**Brava! What on earth are you doing? You could have been injured, or even worse, killed!"**

**She chortled, adding to my list of evidence that she was half mad, "My fiancé would never harm me."**

**I took a step back, "Fiancé?"**

**R&R!**

**Sorry school is uber gay and what not…**

**Shanice**


	22. Chapter 22: surrounded

**Chapter 22**

**Brava walked to the edge of the practice ring, "Yes, Savia, Thor, or Thunder as some call him, is my future husband."**

**I helped her but her sword back in its scabbard, "How long have you been betrothed?"**

"**Since birth. His father was on of my father's friend's. They met on the battle field and when Thor's father saved mine, my father, rest his soul, became indebted to him. Not only did he make Thor's father his right hand man, but he promised him his first daughter as a gift to his young son. And, well, I am the first daughter. There you have it." **

**We walked toward the castle briskly. "Do you love him, Brava?"**

**She did not hesitate, "No. But I respect him, and that is more than I can say about 99 of the males I meet. Sometimes, Savia, when love can not be achieved, it is best to find the second best thing. Respect is as rare as love."**

**We came to the side door in which Abidime oversaw. He smiled and bowed. "Hello, Zita."**

**I curtsied to the large black man, "Hello, Abidime. Can I bring you anything from the kitchen? I am on my way.'**

"**Only if my mother is in there, then you should bring me the usual." He answered.**

**I nodded and wandered toward the lower kitchen. It was always busy with servants and cooks rushing about trying to prepare the courts next meal. Abidime's mother was the second-in-command of the lower kitchen. She was a round, stout woman with big dimples and a wide smile. She has a thick accent that accompanied her deep, booming voice.**

"**Hello, Princess! What is it that you might be needing?" Yewande asked heartily.**

**I hugged her, "Your son asks for the usual. Some spiced wine with some of your deer venison." **

**She nodded, shooing me out of the kitchen, "Yes, my dear, of course. Now go get to packing. You are leaving in the morning and you have lots to do!"**

**I shrugged and began the long walk up to my chambers. Because of all the hustle to get me ready to leave for Castille de Azul, my 16th birthday passed somewhat unnoticed. Pita had the cooks make me a small cake while some of my closer friends brought me gifts. Brava had managed to get me a custom made sword. It was light, yet strong, with a scarlet scabbard. The sword itself was made of gold while the hilt bore my name. Packages from Terren arrived that same day. My father had acquired some new books by my favorite native author's. while my mother had sent me quite a few new dresses, all tailored to my new, more curvy body. Venus had painted a small portrait of me in that beautiful pink dress Auntie Flann had made for me. Alex brought me a beautiful necklace that mother had worn on her wedding day.**

"**It might bring you luck!" He said, winking.**

**From Sargon came many things: a black stallion, jewelry, clothes… But, the quiet dinner was the best. We talked of many things, including our wedding which was to take place in a year. I still had much training to complete before I was ready, but he was proud of how far I had come. He also mentioned my new curves, which he was growing very, _very, _fond of. I laughed when he said this and took his hand. When we were together alone, formality was dropped and in its place stood intimacy and a growing infatuation that was easily becoming love. We had gone no farther than kissing and fondling, but it was becoming much harder to contain ourselves, especially knowing I wouldn't be around for a while as I resided in the sea castle. **

**-----------------**

**It was hard to say good bye to everyone. Luckily, Agapita and Abidime were accompanying me to Castille de Azul. My brother would also be joining us, although if it was out of his good will I don't know, seeing as Brava would be there with me for 2 months to make sure things ran smoothly. I had told him about Thor, but that stubborn streak that resided in all Terran nobles reared its ugly head. **

**I nearly cried when I kissed Sargon good bye. As I watched his strong figure fade into the distance I realized I could never love another man as I loved him.**

**The journey went very smoothly at first. We camped out at nights enjoying some wild fruits and herbs that spiced up the plain bread we were given by the upper level cooks. My brother and Brava went hunting together twice, both times bringing back a plump rabbit or boar. **

**Curiously enough, the third night we stopped to make camp, Brava, helping me set up my tent, asked about Alex.**

**"Savia," she said, drumming the stakes into the ground, "Is Alex betrothed?"**

**"Why," I said hastily, flustered with the stupid tent, "do you ask?"**

**She shrugged, obviously regretting her question.**

**I sighed, "No, he gets to choose his future bride. Fortune smiles upon him."**

**She nodded and walked away, muttering something about needing more stakes.**

**------**

**"Brava!" I screamed. "We are under attack!"**

**Men flooded out of the forest, surrounding our caravan. They were armed to the teeth with swords, daggers, rapiers, spears, and every other kind of weapon you can imagine.**

**A man on a tall, chestnut mare moved toward us. His crowd of thugs and bandits waited on his command to attack. What I supposed to be their leader wore a dark scarf, shielding his face from us. **

**"We have come for the blonde princess. We will harm none of you none If you hand her over." He said in a raspy voice I had heard somewhere before…**

**Brava stepped forward boldly, with my sandy haired brother right behind her, "You will have to get through us first, and that is not an easy task."**

**The raspy voice chocked out what I thought was a laughter, "You and what army, Bravanna?" **

**We had only but a few soldiers and we were not nearly armed enough to take on the multitudes that surrounded us.**

**Brava drew her long, double-edged sword crying out , "Savia!" She charged forward, with Alex close by her side…**

**Wow I like this! I should write more often lol**

**shanice**


	23. Chapter 23: Of Running and Ransom

**Chapter 23**

**We were outnumbered three to one, and everywhere I turned another Akkenian man was dying to protect me. I watched from my carriage as Brava chopped, sliced, and cut through the enemy, with my brother close at her side. They made an odd, but formidable pair as they kept the advancing thieves at bay, but they were losing ground quick. I knew if they fought much longer it would be just them versus the bandits as more and more Akkenian guards went down looking accusingly at me in their moment of death. I couldn't take it any more.**

**I jumped out of the carriage and untied my horse, Epona, and swiftly jumped on her back. I turned toward the leader of the assailants, "If you want me, come and claim me!" I kicked my gentle mare and she sprinted off into the woods. Everything became a blur as my faithful horse, sensing my urgency, ran as though it were her last time. My long pale strands swirled around me as we made our way through the thicket, limiting my vision. I could hear them approaching and I felt them closing in around me. I pulled on Epona's reigns and she reared up and turned, facing my captors. **

**I stayed on her back commandingly; at least I could maintain some of my pride. **

"**What is it that you want, sir?" I said, trying to keep the fear out of my voice.**

**He snickered and got off his horse, "I want what we all want, Princess." He stepped closer to me and began untying the cloth that hid his face.**

**I looked at him nervously and surveyed my surroundings; I was in the middle of a very dangerous, lethal gang. Their dark eyes revealed a cold and emotionless soul, which chilled me to the bone.**

"**Wh-what is it that you want?" I asked again, this time I could not keep the tremble from my voice.**

**The man removed the cloth from his face and I gasped with horror as I realized who the dark lord was.**

"**Revenge!" he said with a twisted smile.**

**------**

"**Ravi!" my eyes opened wide as I took in him and his group. "Why are you doing this?"**

"**Ravi, why are you doing this?" he said in a high pitched voice in an effort to mimick me. "Why do you think, **_**Princess?" **_

**Afraid, I simply shrugged, "You know what you were doing to Annette was wrong, Ravi. But I asked Sargon to bestow mercy upon you, now you will get none."**

**He tossed his dark head back and laughed, his men following suit. "Savia, you stupid bitch, you are now at my mercy, as is Sargon if he ever wants to see his precious little bride again." **

"**What are you going to do with me?" I asked, feeling my heart pump rapidly in my chest.**

"**Well if Sargon doesn't cooperate with out terms for ransom, than you will wish you stayed in Terran."**

**My brown eyes opened wide, "Ravi, i…"**

"**Shut up! Get off your horse and follow me, we have a lot of ground to cover. We can't have you too close to the palace. I don't want your beloved to send out rescue parties just yet, I need to get you to a place where they can't find you first."**


End file.
